Seths Imprint
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Seth imprints on his best friend. She get's to move in with them while her parents travel around Europe. Abbey/Amelia has a past she didn't even know about. Could the past come back and bite her?
1. Preface

**[A/N Hello everyone, I thought it would be awesome to do another fan fiction. I have heaps of time on my hands. Look through my other story's to. There not finished yet but one is almost finished. A/N]**

_**Preface.**_

My name is Amelia or Abbey as I prefer.

I'm moving back to La Push.

La Push is a tiny reservation in Washington.

It's also the place where my best friend Seth Clearwater lives.

I would be staying with him and his family for awhile. My family are travelling around Europe for a year.

We used to live in La Push, dad had to move for his stupid company. Which he now quit so he could pursue his dream of travelling around Europe which I find is a crazy dream.

After they travel Europe, they will finally be staying in La Push, our hometown.

I'm so excited to see Seth, it has been 6 month's since I last saw him.

6 months too long.


	2. Chapter 1 Abbey and Seth

**[A/N Yes, usually I am a huge spelling freak. And yes I have noticed that some of my punctuation is not correct. But I must say, my punctuation Is better than most. Please don't criticise my work when your own isn't even proper.**

**I don't like criticism much, and yes I know I will have to toughen up and take it like a women, but I will make sure in future chapters that my work has proper spelling and punctuation, its not the spelling its more like the punctuation. A/N]**

"Thank you" I said smiling as the flight attendant helped me with my bags.

"No problem ma'am" He smiled.

I giggled at his lame attempt to flatter me.

"Hey Sue!" I said excitedly"Hello honey, how was your flight?"

"Boring, the flight attendant was hitting on me half the flight" The goofy boy with buck teeth, tried to give me his number. Which out of politeness I took, then dumped it in the nearest trashcan.

"Oh" She chuckled.

I giggled along with her. "So where is Seth?" I wondered

"I didn't actually tell him, I wanted to surprise him"

"I like the way you think Sue" I smiled brightly.

"How are your parents'?" Sue asked putting her seatbelt on.

"Uh, yeah there okay, Excited about going to Europe, and getting away from me, for awhile" I laughed

"No, you're a wonderful girl, and your parents love you. They're going to miss you so much"

I rolled my eye's.

Typical thing for Sue to say.

She has always been like a second mom to me, and Leah she is like my sister.

Seth and me have always gotten along, he is like my brother that I never had, but stronger.

I remembered when I was 9 years old, I had a crush on him

Me and Seth are both 16 years old. Last time I saw him he was starting to fill out and that was around 6 to 7 months' ago.

And I must say, I have changed a lot in the past 6 months'.

First of all, I finally filled out, yeah, yeah, it took me awhile to.

My glasses are now gone 'Woo' about time, I finally got contacts.

It took a lot of arguing with my parents as well.

But Seth loved me all the same, with or with out the glasses.

"You look very different" Sue commented with a short smile.

"In a good way, I hope" I said with a short smile

"Yes, in a good way" She chuckled lightly.

"Thank you"

Last time I saw Seth it was for Harry's funeral.

I was so emotional then. Harry was like a second father to me.

He always had a spot in his heart for me.

Sue looked better too.

"How are you Sue?"

She seemed to know what I meant.

"Good thanks, I've been spending a lot of time with Billy and Charlie, that seems to help a lot"

"Good, I'm glad you feeling better"

She nodded, but by the way she said there names' I had a feeling she liked on of those to men a lot.

And Sue deserves happiness with whom ever she choices. Whom? Yes I am nerd.

"Oh yes, You will be going to school with Seth and his friends"

I haven't been to La Push high in so long. Like two years almost.

I had a good girlfriend to, Kim

She is awesome.

I still ring her sometimes.

She had or has a major crush on Jared Grey.

**Seth's P.O.V**

"Leah!" I said calling out.

"What?" She asked annoyed, coming into the kitchen.

"Where is mom"

It was obvious she didn't want to be here in the kitchen, Sam was here and so were the other werewolves.

"Shut up nosey" She flicked my ear irritatingly.

"Oh, mom left food in the oven, it should be ready now" She turned around, walking back into the lounge room.

Mom loved to cook, probably not as much as Emily though.

"We finally got that stupid, reeking, blood sucker Paul said triumphantly.

It was hard being a werewolf. I mean I'm only new.

I guess when I get older it will start to come naturally.

I noticed just before my dad's funeral, I stared to get bigger quickly.

Abbey was there for the funeral, my best friend. She was upset to, she held me close in her arms, letting me cry into her shoulder if that's what I needed.

I felt someone's arms go around my shoulder's.

"Seth! I missed you like crazy!" Said a too familiar boy's looked at me, giving me curious and amused look's.

I turned around, looking straight into her eye's.

Something changed, the way I looked at her now, was different, very different.

I felt my world stop.

My world no longer revolved around me.

It revolved around Abbey now.

My worries were all gone.

It was like I finally saw the light for the very first time, the light was better, my world was better.

There was now no way, any one was going to hurt my Abbey emotionally or physically.

**Abbey's P.O.V**

When Seth turned around, everything changed for me.

The way he looked at me it was like a blind man seeing the light for the first time, or a mother seeing her baby for the first time.

The crush I had when I was nine years old was now back, coming out of were it has been for the past 7 years'.

But I wasn't that little girl any more. I felt love come over me quickly.

I was 16 not 9.

"Seth"

"Seth"

"**SETH!" **both me and Seth's stare turned towards the on looking boys.

I looked down blushing, how long were me and Seth just staring at each other?

"Um.. I'm going.. To uh, unpack" I stumbled upon some of those words that flew out of my mouth.

"I'll show you, your room" Leah said quickly.

Did she know what was going on? Why I suddenly felt this overpowering rush of love for Seth flood over me?

Leah grabbed my arm softly, pulling me with her.

"This is your room" She smiled opening the door.

It was already decorated with my stuff.

Mum and Dad. Yep. That was my explanation.

I sat on my bed, still astounded and confused about what just happened.

Leah sat next to me and sighed.

It sounded like a happy sigh though.

"You look different, in a good way" Leah smiled, sitting next to me.

"Thanks, so do you" And that was true, she did look different. She had muscles. But not overly big. She was beautiful too. Her once long hair, was now a short bob.

Leah smiled at me.

Sam, that was the name of her last boyfriend.

He broke it off, for her cousin Emily. Emily is very nice too.

But I can see from Leah's eye's she never fully got over Sam. She still had eye's of regret.

"I will leave you to get settled in" She smiled looking down

I smiled, looking up into her eye's. I have a feeling, she knew what just happened out there.

Seth's Imprint.

"I can't believe my little brother imprinted" Leah said like a proud mom.

Leah was starting to get nicer, the way she was, well before Sam broke her poor heart.

"Your congratulations, man" Embry said from across the table.

I still can't believe I imprinted on my best friend.

She has changed in the past 6 months', well from what I saw of her face.

Her glasses are now gone, and she decided to use make up.

She really didn't need to though, she is beautiful as it is.

She always has been.

"How is Leah, Sam?" Mom asked, trying to break the now awkward silence.

"She is good, she is out of town for the day" You could see the love in his voice, and also they were in his eye's to.

I knew how Leah would be feeling right now.

Useless, angry, upset, all feelings would be muddled up into one.

"Mom, I'm going" Leah said turning out of the kitchen.

"Okay, just don't be back too late."

She was probably going to morph into a huge wolf, as soon as she hit deep into the forest floor.

It was obvious she wasn't over Sam yet, and too make it worse she wasn't over the fact that she lost Sam over to Emily.

Around Emily, Leah try's to make it seem like she is alright with it, but all the pack knows' she isn't alright, she is the complete opposite of alright.

Mum's gaze was concerned, like she had asked the wrong question.

I know, that if my Abbey was taken away from me, I **would **die.

Abbey now held everything that was good in my life, in her hand's.

It would stay like that preferably, for the rest of me and her life together.

From the moment I layed my eye's on her, I knew she was my soul mate. The person I was meant to stay with until the die that I would die.


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings are different

**[A/N Thank you lovably17, your are my first reviewer. And your also very talented. Thanks for reviewing too. And thanks to all the people who are actually reading it and enjoying it, you're the best. But please review A/N]**

I walked hesitantly out the room, walking up the well known hall.

I stood in the doorframe.

"Are you hungry?" Sue asked me, she had a oven dish in her hand's.

"Starving" I replied, and that wasn't even a lie.

My gaze turned toward Seth.

He really filled out in the past 6 months.

He was now really muscular, his hair was now really short, and he was taller too.

"Sethie!" I squealed. Yes, this probably was a late reaction, but before I was so busy looking into his eye's, something was different, I could tell. I feel like I did when I was nine again, deep meaningful love for Seth.

Seth got out of his seat, putting his arm's around my waist.

"I missed you like crazy!" He said spinning me around his arm's.

Whoa he is hot, like literally hot.

"Your hot" I blurted out.

"Why thank you" He said pulling back to look at my face.

I giggled "That's not what I mean, your hot, your burning up like you have a fever." I put my hand to his head "Are you sick?" I asked worried. Man, he couldn't be sick on my first day.

His friends' chuckled behind me.

I felt the need to flip them off, to show them a certain finger of mine, I have came to love.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said moving my hand softly.

"You look so different"

"Yeah, I finally don't look like a dork"

He chuckled "You never were a nerd"

I rolled my eye's at him "Yeah, to you I wasn't a nerd" "Okay kids' lunch is served" Sue said placing food on the table.

How many people is she suppose to be serving? A hundred?

"I have to go now, I'm going to go see Charlie and Billy"

"Bye Sue" The boys' chimed together.

"Bye mum" Leah and Seth said in almost the same synch.

"Bye Sue, have fun" I said smiling.

"I will, and don't forget to ring your parents' later"

Seth was seated on the only seat left.

"Here, you can sit here" Seth said getting up, proving to me chivalry is not dead to most of this un-polite world.

"No, no, it's okay sit down" I smiled.

He did as he was told, looking at me warily.

Once he was properly seated, I of course, sat on his lap.

He chuckled, putting his right arm securely around my waist.

The boys' looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked eyeing each of them.

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

"You two would make an awesome couple!" Said a man who in which manner looked exactly like all of the others, but each was different.

If that even makes sense.

"Embry! Jam it!" Seth said irritated.

I put my head into Seth's chest, embarrassed of course, I mean why wouldn't I be?

That 'Embry' dude, just suggested I should go out with my best friend, who at the moment I'm crushing on. Why wouldn't I be embarrassed?

Both of Seth's arm's went around me, bringing me closer to his chest.

Why did this feel so right to me? Did it feel right to him? Did he like me?

So many questions' flooded my head at this moment.

"Awe" Said Leah's voice.

I looked up to see Leah's hand to her heart.

"That is so cute" She said talking about us.

But then something else flashed in her eye's, this time it was pain not admiration.

"I'm.. Uh.. Going to my room" Her voice cracked halfway through the making of that sentence.

I know why she did this. Sam.

"I'll, be back" I said trying to wriggle my way free, through his hold.

His arm's reluctantly moved around from me.

I could see it in his eye's, they were hesitant, like he never wanted to move his arm's from around me tiny figure. Well tiny compared to his colossal figure. He wasn't corpulent he was muscular, very muscular.

I tapped lightly on Leah's door.

"What?" Said the harsh tone on the other end.

"It's me Leah, can I come in?"

"Sure" The tone was no longer harsh, it was annoyed and slightly pissed off. I knew she wasn't pissed off at me, she was pissed off at Sam.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting cross legged on her carpeted floor.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just" I could see the tears well up in her eye's.

"Leah" I said sympathetically.

"I know it hurts, I know what your feeling. Your feeling hurt, and also that, that person he is holding in his arm's is meant to be you, not her"

She looked at me surprised "How do you know?"

"Leah, I can see it in your eye's, I can tell how much pain your holding in them, but you got to know, there are others out there who will love you for you." Yeah, yeah, I'm deep, I know.

She smiled up at me "Thanks"

"Your welcome Leah, now are you coming back out?" I asked standing up.

"No, I think I will hang out in here for awhile"

Translation: I'm staying in here until the douche bag gets the hell out of my kitchen.

I knew Leah all to well. But I knew Seth a lot better.

"Okay, well when you decide to get your but up I will most likely be in the kitchen" I said closing the door behind me

"Kay than" I heard Leah's now faint voice behind me.

I walked into the kitchen. The boys were talking quietly to each other.

Seth turned to me, with half a hotdog sticking out of his mouth.

It was kind of cute.

I giggled.

"Thanks" I said taking the half that wasn't yet inside his mouth.

I heard Seth's chuckled, it was so cute.

Everything about him made my chest beat out of place.

Seth opened his arm's for my return.

I smiled, walking quickly to my Seth.

I liked the idea of that, 'My Seth'

"We, ah, got to go Seth" Said a man slightly bigger than the others'.

"Oh, okay then" He paused for a moment "See you tonight at the campfire"

They nodded together "Bye Sethie" Said a mocking tone, if I remember correctly it's Embry.

"Shut up Embry!" Seth said annoyed.

Embry, from what I understand at this moment is annoying, he is like a itch in the butt you can't get rid of, no matter how many times you try an scratch it.

Embry chuckled, heading out the door.

"Are you coming to the campfire?" Seth asked looking deeply into my eye's.

"Sure, what time is the campfire?"

"Around 7"

"Cool, I've missed you so much Seth!" I smiled wrapping my arm's around his neck tightly.

"I've missed you more!" Seth said with a chuckle.

I left it, knowing how this would end.

'No you didn't'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

It would be like that for around about 10 minutes until someone gave up or told us to shut up.


	4. Chapter 4 Kisses for Juliet

**[A/N So, extra long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy this. **

**And don't worry about Leah guys, she won't be forgotten about A/N]**

"Hey Leah, Were did Seth go?" I asked looking up at her.

"He went for a … run" Something in her voice sounded like she was half telling the truth.

"Oh, um okay than, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

"Yeah, sure I guess." She said with a shrug "Just don't get lost"

"I wont, I know this place off by heart" I shrugged.

I walked along the edge of the forest, wanting to get to the beach.

Would me and Seth be good together? We have been friends' for so long, is it weird of me to think about me and Seth being together?

I've never had a boyfriend, I always wanted to wait for the right one.

You know, like the one you would be with forever. Someone who would look after me if I was sick, and someone who wouldn't bail on me. And Seth is like that, he would never hurt me.

I guess I wont Seth t- I was cut off mid thought by a sound coming from the forest. The sound of a twig snapping.

I turned impulsively around to face the forest.

Something with sandy fur caught my eye. Something big, and when I say- or- think big, I mean big. It was huge, if you were looking at it from a distance you would think it is a bear. That big. Big enough to be a pony.

Close up you could tell it was a wolf.

It whined at something.

"Oh, you poor little wolf" I said dropping down to my knee's. "Or big wolf" I added loudly.

It made this rumbling sound, like it was laughing, but it couldn't understand me, could it?

It had a wound on its leg, like a bite mark or something.

"Oh man, you should be more careful Mr, shouldn't you?"

I saw him nod. Why couldn't it be a she Abbey? My mind asked me.

Okay, so I'm talking back to my mind. I'm not at all crazy.

Don't wolfs' usually kill humans'? I looked directly into the wolf's eye's. He had eye's like Seth's, they were friendly and childish.

I sat down, crossing my leg's.

"You know? Wolfs' are my favourite animals'"

Okay, so I feel stupid talking to a wolf, but I fell like it understands me. If that makes any sense.

The wolfs' grin was big.

I giggled at it. "I've got to go Mr" I said getting up.

Before I walked away, I gave him a quick stroke on the head.

"Be careful" I smiled.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I sat down, looking into the bright, burning fire.

I smiled remembering a couple hours before.

Abbey patting me in wolf form, telling me wolfs' are her favourite animal, of course I did know that, but it was still nice to hear.

"Is it weird?" Leah asked sitting next to me.

"Is what weird?" I said confused.

"Imprinting on your best friend?"

I smiled at her.

"No, it's not. I already know everything about her. I loved her before too. Just a different kind of love"

Leah smiled. "When are you going to tell her?, that you're a werewolf and you imprinted on her"

If I tell her I am a werewolf, she is probably going to run off. Say that she never wanted to see me. That I'm some kind of monstrous killing machine. Even though it's not exactly true.

I was made to kill. Vampires' that is.

"I don't know, Leah, I know I really want to tell her, I just don't know how she will react to this. I want to tell her I love her, and that I never want to let her go. And that I will protect from anything."

"Awe Seth, that's so sweet, you should tell her that. Once you explain everything thoroughly she will love. See, look at Kim and Jared" She said nodding her head in the direction of Jared and Kim.

I don't know why others' don't like my sister. I know sometimes she can be antagonistic to others, but you would be too if the one and only person you loved, left you for your cousin, who you trusted.

And don't get me wrong, I do love Emily so much, but I do feel for Leah.

"I'm going to go for a run" Leah said hopping up.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No Romeo, your Juliet awaits" Leah said over her shoulder.

I turned around, seeing my Abbey walk down the stairs of mom's house.

She is beautiful.

"Hey" Abbey smiled sitting next to me.

**Abbey's P.O.V**

"Hey beautiful" He smiled.

Did he just-

I wall cut off half thought.

"Ab!" Kim said coming over to me dragging someone along with her.

Is that Jared? The one Kimmie had a crush on, for so many years?

"Hey Kimmie!" I smiled wrapping my arm's around her.

"Lets' go for a walk" I smiled.

I watched as she hesitantly let go of Jared's hand, and replaced it with mine.

"How is La Push for you so far?"

"Alright, I guess. So many memories" I smiled widely.

"Yeah, I guess" She looked at me and smiled."So, you and Jared, huh?"

She giggled "Yep, for about 4 months now, he is so sweet"

"You two look so adorable together"

She smiled widely "Thanks"

That's the truth too, they did look cute together.

"You and Seth, Abbey, you belong together"

I would like to believe that, I really would. But I just can't.

"We should head back" I said looking down at my feet.

"Okay" She sounded excited by that thought, excited to get back to Jared.

She walked ahead of me, what can I say? She is excited.

The beach is making silent, peaceful sounds, of rushing water.

It's beautiful, the moon bouncing off of the water, making it have a silver glow to it.

I slowly walked back to the, cracking fire. Not worrying how long I took.

Seth smiled up at me, as I walked over to him.

I smiled back a tiny smile.

Right now I wasn't in the best mood. Probably because I knew I would never have a chance with my best friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I sat next to him.

'Just thinking about how I would never have a chance with you, that's all' I thought, like I would tell him why I am upset.

"Nothing" I said

He opened his mouth to say something, but I shivered, involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"Kinda"

It was a pretty cold night tonight, it was windy making the fire swirl in different places, it wasn't strong enough to make it go out though.

Seth did something I wasn't expecting. He picked me up and put me on his lap, wrapping his arm's protectively around me.

His body was un-normally warm, like an open fire warm. Even though that fire over there wasn't doing much to help me.

I layed my head comfortably on his chest.

"Your so warm" I mumbled into his chest, which I now notice is shirtless.

He chuckled, putting his chin down on my head.

I was no longer cold, his body was so, so, so warm. Un-normally warm.

I rested my head against his arm.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I looked at Abbey's sleeping face, she looked so sweet, like an angel.

"Dude! Gimmie that back now or I-"

"Shut up!" I whisper yelled.

"What?"

"Abbey is asleep" I said looking down, smiling at her sleeping face.

"Ooo, Sethie has a girlfriend" Embry as annoying as he is said.

"I wish" I said sadly.

I wish she would be my girlfriend, I love her.

"Awe, that is so sweet!" Emily said.

Mom looked at me and smiled.

"I better get her to bed". Looking at her face, it was so sleepy and cute.

"Okay, the door should be open still" Mom said softly from across the fire.

I nodded, getting up carefully trying my hardest not to wake my sleeping angel up.

**Abbey's P.O.V [DREAM]**

I was in a meadow, it was covered in flowers. There was a flowing river, making noises that calmed me.

Me and Seth were laying in the bright green grass, looking intently in each others' eye's.

"Seth?"

"Yes my angel?" I giggled when he called me 'his angel'

"Kiss me, Seth" I said smiling shyly

He smiled brightly at me, just making this dark scenery now light up.

I was layed on the grass.

He hovered on top of me, his hand's either side of me.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.

This kiss was like magic.

His honey like lips, moved with mine.

The kiss was passionate and slow. It made me tingle inside.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I layed Abbey gently down on her bed.

I gave her one last look, not wanting to leave her.

"Seth" She said just as I was about to leave the door.

I looked over at her still sleeping face.

Could she be dreaming of me?.

There was a warming sensation rising from my toes all the way up.

"Kiss me, Seth" She mumbled shyly.

She was still fast asleep and dreaming.

I walked slowly, and unsure to her.

I bent down, pressing my lips to hers.

Her lips parted and the kiss grew deeper, was she awake?

I pulled back as her eye's fluttered open.

Her smile was so wide.

"Seth?" She said sitting up, still with that smile on her face.

I don't exactly know what to say now.

"Yeah my Angel?"

She frowned and slumped back onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Did I do something to hurt her? Did she not want me to kiss her?

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

"No baby, it's not"

I sat on the edge of her bed

"Then, why would you kiss me?"

"Abs, why wouldn't I kiss you?" Seriously, I wanted to hear this one. Why wouldn't I wanted to kiss her?

"Because Seth! I'm not good enough, obviously, to be kissed especially by you!"

I can't believe she actually thinks that! Of course I want to kiss her! Why wouldn't anyone want to kiss her! She is amazing, she is pretty and hot and she amazing!

The question should be why would she want to kiss me?

"See, this is obviously a dream. A dream I want so much."

"Would you like me to prove that this isn't a dream?" I said slyly.

"How?" She said with a bit of a giggle.

I pressed my lips to hers, more than willingly.

I put my hands on her hips.

She opened her mouth slowly.

I nibbled on her bottom lip a little.

"So, Do you believe me yet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I guess I need a little more convincing" She giggled slightly.

"Than I guess I will need to convince you a little more than"

**Abbey's P.O.V**

"That I guess I will need to convince you a little more than" Seth said slyly, as he bent down again, pressing his lip's to mine.

This kiss was passionate and deep.

His hand travelled under my thigh, bring my leg up a little.

He opened my mouth gently. I could feel his hot breath in my mouth.

His tongue traced my lip's perfectly.

"Oh, eh. That is just revolting" Jared said loudly

I gasped, not knowing them two stood there, and now the light was turned on.

Jared and Kim stood there.

"Oh my gosh! What are you two doing in here?" I asked embarrassed.

"Well" Started Kim "Your mom Seth, told me and Jared to tell you that she wanted you, but.. I see your busy, so ah, me and Jared are going to go.." I could see she was uncomfortable in this situation.

I guess I would be the same too. Uncomfortable if I saw her and Jared going for gold. If you know what I mean.

I bite my lip as soon as they left.

"God, that was embarrassing!" I said putting my hand's to my face.

"Hey, don't worry!" Seth said prying my finger's free from my face.I looked into Seth's eye's, they were full with some kind of emotion I couldn't understand.

He smiled at me widely.

"Abbey" Seth started.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and I have many times before" He said pursing his lip's.

"Oh Seth! I love you too" I smiled, pressing my lip's to his.


	5. Chapter 5 Love

**[A/N Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I can assure you that there will be more chapters' in this. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters' there will be, but there will be a heap more! I'm so sorry that I didn't get to write in the past day an a half, but I have been super busy. AND I saw Eclipse! It was so good. But I must admit, I did cry in it. My personal favourite is the party scene, because well it's great they way the party has been made, good job Alice! A/N]**

I cant believe that me and Seth kissed.

They way it made me feel as our lips touched, moving in synch with one another, felt magical, like it was meant to be.

The first time I saw him when I got back was different.

He looked at me differently, like he saw the light for the first time.

The look he gave me was love, like when Jared look's into Kim's eye's, you can tell he does love her.

I just don't know what is happening now, at this moment between me and Seth. Things' are changing, and I honestly couldn't be more happier at this exact moment.

But questions' run through my head that I cannot control.

Questions' like 'Why me?' 'Why does Seth love me?'.

Seth told me just an hour ago, that he loves me.

And I love him, a lot.

I layed my head on the pillow as the drowsiness came over me.

I awoke to the sun shining in my eye's.

My eye's are burning I noticed.

Okay, ouch.

Crap. I didn't take my contacts' out last night!

I ran into the bathroom, I knew this place off by heart, so I didn't have to look once.

I took the contacts out of my eye's, the pain still there not giving up.

"Ab?" Said a too familiar voice.I realised Seth was in the shower.

Okay, you don't realise these things' when your in pain!

"Oh, crap. Sorry Seth" I said still in slight pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked shutting the water off."Nope, not exactly" I said irritated.

"What's wrong, what happened? The words' flew out of his mouth, almost making it too hard to understand, the words' were words of panic and worry.

"I left my contacts in from last night, and now my eye's are sore"

The night before dawned on me. Making me flush bright red.

Kim and Jared walking in on us, making out.

The fact that me and Seth were making out.

The fact that I thought this was a dream.

"Oh, uh. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah actually, can you get my glasses out of the top draw for me?"

"Sure, I would do anything for you" There was so much sincerity in his voice.

I turned around to face him.

Okay, wow!

He had a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body, showing his six pack.

He smiled as he saw me staring.

I chuckled and look straight into his eye's.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah" He said stepping closer to me.

I smiled at him.

"Great, can you get those glasses" I said with a smile.

He chuckled, but there was also a frown playing around with those sweet.. Okay Abbey, stop! My mind snapped at me.

"Thanks Seth"

With out the glasses, seriously we'd be having problems.

My eye's were slightly blurry.

I hated my glasses, seriously.

"Here you go" Seth said passing them to me.

"Seth, Um.. Thanks"

"No problem" Seth said smiling brightly at me.

What was going to happen about last night?

"Abbey" Seth said quickly, before leaving the door.

"Yes?" I asked looking straight at him in the eye.

"About last night"

I sighed, knowing where he is probably going with this.

'I didn't mean to kiss you, it was just because I felt sorry for you, I mean who asks' to be kissed while in there sleep?'

"I did mean the kiss, And I do love you" He said with a faint smile.

He closed the door gently behind him, leaving me to my thoughts.

He does love me! And he really did mean that kiss from last night.

I put my glasses on, looking into the mirror, looking directly at the reflection in the mirror.

The reflection of a nerd, geek, dork, What ever you want to call me.

How could Seth love this?

Me in my ugly, black, geeky, crap, uncool, weird, and did I say ugly glasses.

I guess I should have a shower. I have to started school in an hour an a half.

I wanted to start school as quickly as I can.

I took my glasses off, putting them on the bench of the bathroom.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I wanted to make things clear with Abbey.

I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt about her, the love I felt for her.

It lingered everywhere in my body.

"Mum, I'm going out, I will be back" I said wearing only a pair of cut off jeans.

"No, Seth. Remember last time you said that? You didn't come back until 6.30 the next morning!"

"Mom!" I said with a whine "I just need to clear my head, I promise I will be back in time for school"

"Okay, but if you don't, I will be having a chat to Jacob about your patrolling hours"

I nodded, she knew I liked to do patrolling.

"Fine" I said letting out a huff of air.

"And no vampires'!"

"Yes mom" I said outside of the door.

As soon as I was far enough into the forest, I undressed, leaving my clothes near a tree.

I phased into my Sandy-coloured wolf.

'Ah, peace and quiet!' I thought. I couldn't hear anybody else.

'Actually, I'm here too' Said Jake's voice.

'Oh, hey Jake'

'Hey Seth, what's going on?'

'Nothing, really'

'How's the Cullens'?'

'Eh, they're alright, Ness is with Bella, Alice, Esme and Rosalie hunting'

'Oh cool'

'So, how is everything with Abbey?'

'I don't know, its weird, I love her Jacob, I really do'

'That's imprinting for you'

'Jacob, was I forced to love her, with this imprinting thing?'

'No, of course not, do you feel forced?'

'Well no, I did love her before this, a couple times' before, I was just to afraid to admit it to her'

'Seth, imprinting only opens you eye's, your not being forced to love her at all, it was already meant to be'

'Damn Jake, didn't think you were that deep'

He chuckled mentally 'Crap, got to go, see you later for patrol?'

'Yeah, I will be on, after school, or mom will ground me'

'Okay, see you then, have fun at school!'

'Yeah, I will'

**Abbey's P.O.V**

Finally! Ready for school.

Today it took me longer, I just couldn't get Seth out of my head.

He said he loves me. And to be honest, I love him. A lot.

"Sweetie" Sue said knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come in" I said turning toward the door.

Sue opened the door hesitantly.

"Hey, I was just wondering if we could have a chat?"

"Oh, ah. Yeah, sure, come in"

Gosh, what was she going to say? Does she know about Seth? Kim and Jared didn't tell her, did they?

"What's up Sue?" I asked trying not to show any emotion.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with living here""Yeah, I'm happy, really happy, about staying here"

"Okay, and if you need anyone at all to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you Sue" I said with a smile.

"And, also. I'm guessing you need-""Mom!" Said a voice cutting then end of her sentence off. It was Leah.

"Sorry" Sue said looking at me apologetically.

She stood back up, walking out, gently closing the door behind her.

I looked in the mirror.

I was wearing my favourite black and white sweater dress, with a pair of jean's and a ugg boots.

I left my hair in it's natural, curly state.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

"Um, Sue, who is taking me to school?"

Luckily I found my contacts, they were in my bottom draw.

I noticed Seth isn't around here, did he take back what he said about him loving me? Didn't he want to see my face?

"I am" Said a voice from behind me. Seth's voice.

I turned around to see Seth's beaming smile.

"We better go, before were late" I said smiling


	6. Chapter 6 Secretes?

[A/N Sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been super busy with assignments, they suck. I love this story, so I will keep updating when I can. Hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow morning or afternoon. But I will try for tomorrow. I will try an make this a long chapter for you guys'. Keep reviewing and reading. If you have any suggestions please send them to me. Because sometimes I can get stuck on ideas. A/N]

* * *

**"Seth, I don't want to go to school" I said once we were in the car.**

**Last time I went to La Push, Seth got into a fight with some kid who tormented me. And seriously, fist were flying.**

**"Why not?" He asked softly, turning to look at me.**

**"I don't know, I just don't want to go"**

**"Don't worry, I'll be there" He said teasingly.**

**I smiled at him "Good" I said softly.**

**"Why don't you want to go Abbey?" He asked, looking straight into my eye's. I knew if I looked into his eye's a little longer I will blurt it out. And I don't want that.**

**"You don't want to go because of before, when that idiot Brent Martin called you ugly, right?"**

**I nodded, knowing that tool was still at La Push high.**

**"Don't worry about him Ab, your not ugly. You've never been ugly. Your beautiful" He said sincerely.**

**I looked into his chocolate brown eye's, something sparked. And before I knew it I leaned into kiss him.**

**I felt his tongue on my lip's, asking permission to seek entry.**

**I parted them eagerly, letting him explore.**

**Before I knew it, my seatbelt was off and I was straddling on top of him, kissing passionately.**

**"Oh, kids', I won't be here tonight. I'm going out, I won't be back until tomorrow. It's a good thing it's Friday right?" She yelled out to us.**

**"Sorry Seth" I said frowning, hoping off his lap."Hey" He said, holding my waist with his warm hand's**.

"**You don't have to be sorry, ever" He said looking me straight in the eye's. **

**I smiled faintly at him and kissed his cheek.**

**Why was Seth so sweet? Me and Seth have always been the best of friends.**

**Seth started up the car, and the music flowed through the car.**

"**I love this song" Me and Seth said in union, I giggled at the way it combined together in sweet harmony.**

"**Why didn't you go with your parents'?" Seth asked.**

**My eyebrow's furrowed.**

"**Why, don't you want me here?" I asked frowning**

"**No!" He said quickly "That's not what I mean" He said quickly trying to explain himself.**

"**Uh, well I wanted to spend sometime with you, and get settled into La Push again."**

**He smiled as I said I wanted to spend time with him.**

"**Good, I'm glad you decided to come back." He said sincerely**

"**So am I" I said as the flood of last night came back to me.**

"**Oh, were here" Seth said pulling into a school.**

"**Gee, that didn't take long did it?"**

**He chuckled.**

"**Are you ready?" He asked **

"**Nope, let's go"**

**He smiled at me, showing his sparkling white teeth.**

"**You'll be fine, and I'll be with you the whole day"**

**I smiled widely as he opened my door and held out his hand.**

**I took it smiling at him."We have to go to the office, and sign you in and get the papers and crap"**

"**Abbey!" Said Kim's voice from behind us.**

"**Hey, Kimmy!" I smile, wrapping my arm's around her..**

"**Hey, so last night. Huh?" Kim said with a smirk.**

**Me and Kim walked ahead of the boys'.**

**I giggled "Kim" **

"**You didn't? Did you?""What? Oh, no, no, we didn't" Damn, does she honestly think I would have sex with Seth right away?**

**She laughed "Well there position you were in last night was interesting" She said with a giggle."I'm sure you an Jared have done worse" I said slyly wriggling my eyebrow's.**

"**Shut up" She said playfully nudging me.**

"**Ab" Seth said coming behind me.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Here is your timetable and the keys to you locker" He said handing me a piece of paper.**

"**Thank you Seth" I said smiling at him warmly.**

"**Oh, I smell love" Kim said, putting her arm's around Jared's waist.**

**The annoying sound of the bell started to ring.**

"**See you guys" I said to Kim and Jared.**

"**Bye" They said in union.**

**Kim smiled, and bent up to meet Jared's lip's.**

**I watched as they went off together, hand in hand to there next class. She is going to have to tell me how them to got together. They seem so tight. Like nothing could separate the two of them.**

"**You ready for class?" Seth asked me.**

"**Yeah, I guess" I said with a frown."Don't worry, we have nearly every single class together, and I won't let anything happen to you" **

**I nodded, taking his hand.**

**Does this mean me and Seth are boyfriend and girlfriend? **

"**Were just in time" He said, as we walked in. **

"**Sir, this is Amelia" **

"**Oh, yes. I see you already no Seth" He said eyeing our intertwined hands'**

"**Yes sir, for about 10 years' now" I said."Oh, uh okay, you can sit next to Seth"**

**I nodded.**

**Luckily, he didn't ask me to introduce myself to the 'freakin class. **

**I removed my hand from his as we sat down.**

"**Okay class, sadly, you have homework to do. It has to be done for Monday."**

**The class around me groaned.**

**This may sound dorky, but I like doing my homework. **

**I liked to learn new things.**

**After that class went quickly, and before I knew it, it was lunch.**

"**So Abs, how do you like school so far?" Kim asked me.**

"**Eh, it's fine, no different from any of other school"**

**She smirked at Seth, like I was missing some kind of inside joke.**

"**So, Abbey. Are you doing anything tonight?" Kim asked.**

"**Let me guess!" Embry yelled from across the table.**

"**You and Kim are doing homework!"**

"**Yeah, so?" Me and Kim asked in union.**

"**Nerds" He muttered.**

"**Embry!" Seth and Jared said in synchronize.**

**Seth put his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him.**

"**What?" He whined**

"**I got to go to the toilet" **

"**Me to!" Kim said a little angry.**

**I watched as Jared frowned.**

"**I just hate that!" I said once I was for enough away from the boys'.**

"**Yeah me to" Kim frowned.**

**Me and her have been called nerds or dorks since we started school.**

**It hurt us. I don't know why either, I should be happy about being called a nerd shouldn't I? **

"**Some dude in year 6 called me a 'brainiac' he never called me one again" I said with a smile.**

"**What do you expect, your crazy" Kim said laughing a little.**

_Seth's P.O.V_

"**Your and idiot Embry!" I yelled at him."What'd I do?" **

"**You insulted Kim and Abbey you reject!" Jared yelled."Let's just go find them Jar" I said getting up.**

**I know Abs, she hates being called a nerd, even if she is smart.**

**When we were in Year 6 together, someone called her a brainiac, and she snapped and punched the guy.**

"**Yep, probably" Said Abbey's beautiful voice.**

"**I guess we found our girls" Jared said smiling.**

**I smiled nodding."So are you going to tell her soon?" Jared asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**I have to, I can't keep it from her" I said looking down. "Her favourite animal is a wolf you know"**

**He chuckled "Then you should have no problem" **

"**But, what about the imprint thing? She might think it's forced, like Kim did at first" **

**She flinched at the memory of that. **

**He was in pain for awhile, he couldn't concentrate. He had to have 3 days off patrolling.**

"**I'm sure Kim will help her understand"**

_Abbey's P.O.V_

"**So what are you doing tonight Kimmy?" **

"**I don't know yet, Jared has something planned, but he won't tell me, And a bit of homework." She said with a frown. "What are you doing?""Not sure either, homework. Maybe watch a movie, ring my mom and dad or something" I said pulling the door open.**

"**Oh, What are you guys' doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Waiting for you two, and to see if your alright" Seth said putting his arm's around me. **

**I leaned against his warm chest.**

"**Yeah, were fine" **

**His arms went around me."Jared?" Kim said, looking up at him.**

**He looked into her eye's "Yeah?"**

"**Where are we going tonight?"**

**He chuckled "I can't tell you, it's a surprise" He said, pressing his lip's to hers.**

**The bell buzzed, motioning time for the last class of the day.**

**P.E. Me and Kim have this class together.**

"**Bye" I said smiling up at Seth.**

"**Bye, have fun" Seth said, as Jared and Kim said there goodbyes.**

**Seth bent down, pressing his lip's to the top of my head.**

"**I will see you after class" He said smiling at me radiantly.**

**I nodded.**

"**I really want to know where I am going" Kim said frowning."You find out sooner or later" I mumbled.**

"**I guess" **

"**So, how did you and Jared get together?" I asked on our way to P.E**

"**In history, Um. He was away for like 2 weeks. And with the crush I had on him, I missed him. And Uh.. Actually I'll tell you some other time." Something in her eye's told me she couldn't tell me.**

"**Okay?" **

**What was with La Push? All I have been getting so far is secretes. And I hate it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams and Forever

**[A/N Hope you like this chapter. It's not the end yet. It may take like 0-5 days of waiting. It's only because the chapters are going to be long. A/N]**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Abbey. I might even ring you tonight to tell you where me and Jared went. And what happened" She said smiling at me.

I could tell she was excited about this date, and a little annoyed at Jared.

"Have fun" She quickly added.

I nodded, not really in the mood. I know there is something going on in La Push. Just what, well that's another question, now isn't it?

"Amelia?" Said an sceptical voice from behind me.

I turned around, knowing that voice.

"Brent" I said clearly annoyed.

"Whoa, your actually…" He paused, trying to come up with a word. "…Hot." He said, barley able to finish his crappy excuse for a sentence. Why was I even wasting my time on this douche?

"Brent, do me a favour. Go home, go under that rock you call house. And stay there for me. You bastard. Get the hell out of my face, before your nose gets broken" Usually, I'm not this mean. I hate being nasty. But, this is a different story.

I hate Brent Martin. He makes me sick.

And honestly, I would break his nose. That type of thing comes in handy when your dad makes you take self defence classes.

Since I lived in Seattle, my dad being the overprotective father that he is, sent me to a gym an hour a day to learn this type of crap.

"Are you okay?" Said a worried voice approaching me."Fine" I said, looking straight ahead, not bothering to meet Seth's gaze."You don't seem fine" He noted.I shrugged, honestly not caring at the moment.

"You seem tense, are you okay?"

"Yep, ran into Brent on my way out" I said gazing out the window.

I felt Seth shake slightly. "What did he say?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing really, he said 'I was hot'" I said air quoting.

"That's because you are" Seth said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be talking Seth"

"I wasn't talking about skin temperature" He said winking.

"Neither was I" I admitted, blushing deeply

I heard the deep rumbling of his chuckle.

He took my hand in his, our hands' intertwining.

"Don't worry Abbey, he was blind to not see you before, your beautiful no matter what you wear" I looked up at him, he smiled warmly at me.

But every time I looked into his eye's, I see guilt. Like he wants to tell me something, but he can't because he is worried or something. I'm deep aren't I?

"Here we are" Seth said snapping me out of my trance.

He opened the truck door for me.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

Could he be anymore perfect?

"Your welcome" He said staring up his car.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

*Hi, sorry wont be able to call you later. But I will ring you tomorrow with details. Kim. Xo* Kim had to have proper spelling. Even if it was just a text.

*Sure, see you tomorrow* Yep, you guessed it, that spelling freak nature rubbed off on me.

I giggled at the weirdness of that. Damn.

"What?" Seth said smiling, happy that I was laughing.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"I will be back later" Seth said once we were out of the car.

"Um. Okay then" I said turning around, frowning.

"Hey Ab, how was school?" Leah asked standing in the doorframe.

"Eh" I shrugged.

"I've got to go, I have work. But I will see you late, late, tonight. Seth will be back before me." She clarified.

"Oh, okay. I will see you late, late, later tonight" I said smiling slightly.

She laughed "You got quiet a sense of humour, don't you?" She mused, looking ahead blankly.

I heard a deep howl in the distance.

"Crap, got to go. I see you tonight"

I huffed, walking inside, shutting the door with a little force. No one is home. It's Friday.. Great, I'm officially a loser. Perfect.

**SETH'S P.O.V**

"How much longer of this, Jake?" I huffed.

So I **USED **to like patrolling. Before I imprinted on Abbey. Now, it's like I want to spend every second I have with her. Is that crazy? Or is it normal for me. What ever 'normal' is.

"I don't know Seth, sorry. Maybe half an hour more."

That's why I like being in Jake's pack. He is easy going, easier to deal with. Sure I like Sam, I mean he is my brother. But Jake, he is good. He doesn't make me work hours I'm not comfortable with. Sam's pack does most of the vampire killing.

"Thanks Jake"

"Jakey, all done" Renesmee said smiling triumphantly at Jacob.

We were in human form, watching out for Ness, while she hunts. She isn't aloud to hunt by herself, I mean she is only 3, even though she looks 6 or 7 years old.

Jacob looked down at his imprint, picking her up carefully.

"You can go now Seth. But please, I will need you later. Alice had a vision while shopping with Renesmee" He paused to kiss her cheek.

"There is a bunch of vamps passing through. So we need to be there in case they attack a human"

"When?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure, I will ring you to keep you posted. Don't forget you have a patrol tomorrow. Sorry, it's going to a long one" He said frowning at me, apologetically.

"No problem Jake, see you tomorrow."

**Abbey/ Amelia's P.O.V**

I layed on my bed, reading the words that made my heart flutter every time I read it. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night" I said to myself.

Some people don't understand what it means.

But for me it means that Romeo finally found his true love, she shines, making his heart see her true beauty.

I finished my homework half an hour ago, it was easy enough.

"Abs, you home?" Seth's voice streamed through the room.

"In the kitchen" I said without offering a glance.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you"

I glanced up at Seth's sheepish face.

"It's fine, don't worry" I put the book on the table, giving it a quick, farewell glance. Weird, I know.

I looked outside the dark habitat of outside.

"What do you want to do? We can order some pizzas' for dinner"

"Pizzas'?" Gosh, how many does he eat?

"Yep, I got bit of an apatite"

"Yeah, I've noticed in the last 48hrs I've been here" I said smiling.

I saw the slight twitch of his lips.

"What pizza do you want?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Damn Clearwater, I'm a little disappointed in you. You should definitely know the answer to this one" I said with a playful smile.

"Ham and Pineapple?" He said smiling smugly."Yeah" I said in 'duh' voice.

He chuckled.

"You can put a movie on, and I will be there in a moment"

I nodded, I will probably put in The Shining. One of the scariest movies I have watched. Seth's favourite.

"The shining?" Seth asked, taking his very, more than welcome seat next to me.

"Well, I know it is your favourite. So, I guess you going to have to put up with the screaming" I said.

He chuckled.. "That's not a problem, even if you need to jump on me"

I shook my head and giggled.

All the lights were turned of except one, the porch light for the pizza man.

I wrapped the purple lounge rug over me, for when I need to cover my eyes' from all of the gore. No doubt I hated horror, I was watching this for Seth.

**[I know nothing about horror movies, so I am giving this a shot about the freaky crap in this movie. I Googled scary movies and this came up]**

The opening scared the hell out of me.

I found myself sitting in Seth's lap before I knew it.

"Sorry" I muttered."It's fine, you can stay" Seth said smiling down at me, bringing me closer to his warm body.

I leaned my head against his chest.

I watched the T.V, intently. Paying close attention… Well trying too.

"Ah!" I squealed as the doorbell rung, pressing my head instinctively to Seth's chest.

"The pizza shouldn't be here yet" I said whispering.

"Shh, calm down Abs, it's just the door, stay here I will answer it"

"No way, I'm coming with you!" I said demanding.

He chuckled "Fine" He grabbed my hand, pulling me gently along with him.

"Hey Embry" Seth said opening the door, letting Embry through.

"Aye Seth, what are you guys watching?"

"The Shining, and you scared the hell out of me, you idiot!" I screamed at him.

"Oh man, your feisty aren't you"

"Oh bite me" I said, taking Seth's hand, taking him with me back to the lounge.

I heard Seth's chuckle behind me.

Seth sat on the lounge, pulling me down with me.

I giggled. "Seth" "This movie is freaky" Embry commented "How can you two watch this shit?"

"I'm only watching it because it's Seth's favourite"

"Well I'm changing movie's. Hey guess what Seth?"

"What?"

"I'm sleeping here tonight"

"Wanna bet?" Seth said without humour.

"Yes, actually. I do" He said, smugness everywhere in his nonchalant voice. "Your mom, she told me to sleep here tonight. Leah is running extra pat- shifts for work. So she told me to stay here, and also. Mom is being a pain in the ass."

"Embry! That's not a nice thing to say about your mom. Your mom is nice, and she cooks the best cookies!" I said yelling slightly.

"Emily's are better"

A knock on the door interrupted our debate.

Seth got up, grabbing his wallet from off of the counter.

"Hey Amelia?"

"What Embry?"

"Do you like Seth?" Embry whispered.

"Embry, shut your fucking mouth!" Seth yelled in the , I don't like Seth. I **LOVE **Seth.

"Pizza is here Abs"

"Coming" Embry said, heaving himself off of the couch.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pizza.

Half of the box was already gone, they just got in the kitchen! How the hell can they eat so much? How do they not weigh over 350 kilos?

I nibbled on the pizza, now uninterested by there HUGE apatite's.

I took one more piece, before every last slice was gone.

Me, being a slow eater an all, finished last.

"Damn you eat slow!" Embry's annoying excuse for voice said. He needs a girlfriend.. Bad. Someone to shut his douche mouth of his.

"Shut it Embry, otherwise I will shut you up permanently" Seth said, slightly shaken.

"Thanks Seth, I'm off to bed." I heaved myself off of my chair. I walked over to him, kissing his cheek softly.

"Goodnight Embry you douche bag. Goodnight Sethie. I love you!" Probably more than he in me glowed, I told Seth I loved him. Finally. And I mean it in the love, love way too. Not the I love you in a brother way.

I breathed out, letting a swift move of air door was open slightly, from not closing it this morning.

I lifted the covers up, sliding in. My contacts, luckily were pulled out, and replaced with me glasses. That are now sitting peacefully on my nightstand.

Sleep overcame me, making me drowsy.

I woke up, sweating from the reaction of my nightmare.

It was a chilly night, and this dream, it seemed so real.

I found tears, streaming down my face. Making it hard to see the habitat of the room.

"Seth?" I mumbled, feeling my way out of the room.

That fact that I didn't have contacts on, and the tears streaming down my face. I had to use my other senses.

I found the opening to his room, entering his room.

As soon as I was near his bed, I dropped to my knees, beside his bed.

"Seth" I mumbled, my head on his bed.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He asked seriously."I-I, I had a bad dream" I said, the outburst suddenly coming out.

"Shh, come here" He lifted me up with ease. Putting my onto his bed gently.

"It's okay" Seth said, rocking me slightly.

A whist of air came through the room, making me shudder involuntarily.

Seth put his arms around me, instinctively.

"I'm here Abs, shh, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise" He lifted the covers over us gently.

I turned around, putting my head on his scorching chest.

His hands made comforting circles in the middle of my back.

He made quiet shushing noises, just loud enough for me to hear the comforting noises.

I let out a quick gasp of air, before settling down, in the embrace of Seth's arms. Where I would happily stay… Forever..


	8. Chapter 8 I don't get them

[A/N I hope you liked last chapter, sorry if some of the things didn't make sense, but I was tired, half asleep in other words. This chapter should come out better. My best friend has a fan fiction account. She is great. A/N]

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V (of last night.)**

"Damn you eat slow!" Embry said, annoying the shit out of me. I glared, right at him. Shaking slightly. "Shut it Embry, otherwise I will shut you up permanently" I said, annoyed with him. Does he seriously not want to have kids when he is older?

"Thanks Seth, I'm off to bed." Abbey said, as she heaved herself off of the chair she was sitting on. She leaned down, kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight Embry you douche bag. Goodnight Sethie. I love you!"

She told me she loved me! I felt so… There isn't even a word to describe how happy I am right now. How did she even mean it though? In a best friend way? Or in a 'I really do love you' way?

"Dude, your whipped!" Embry said, making a 'whipped' noise.

"Embry, shut it. Just wait until you imprint on someone""Man, that's not going to happen to me." He said in a knowing voice.

"Whatever, your sleeping in the lounge room, I don't want your ass in my room"

He flipped me off, while he guzzled the last of his orange juice.

"Do you really not want to imprint, Embry?" I asked shocked

He shrugged.

"Never really thought about it, I hope I do. I just don't think it will happen to me." He looked down sadly, eyeing his empty plate. Okay, so at times like this, I really do feel sorry for him.

"Dude, it will happen if it is meant to happen. I'm sure you will find someone that will love you"

"Awe, aren't you a bunch of girls'" Leah said from behind me.

"Leah, fuck off!" Embry said groaning.

"I'm just kidding Embry. You'll imprint…. Eventually. It seems that….. Sam fucked that so called 'imprinting is a rare thing.' If it is so rare than how come so many of us have imprinted?"

"Thanks Lee" Embry said smiling at her slightly.

This is probably the first time them two have been civilised to each other.

"I'm going to go check on Abs" I said, getting up from my chair.

I peered into Abbey's room. She tossed and turned a bit, like she was having a nightmare. I could see sweat beads forming on her head. Is she okay? Is she sick? Is she having a bad dream/nightmare.

I sighed.

The lights were all turned off, how long have I been here watching her sleeping, angelic face?

A slight snore slipped through her beautiful lips.

I smiled down at my sleeping angel, deciding that it was time to stop watching her mesmerizing face sleep soundly.

I gently closed her door, leaving it open just a crack.

I walked down the hall, using my werewolf senses to get my to my room without crashing.

I could see things like day.

Once my head hit the pillow, all I could think about was her. Amelia. My imprint, the one I am destined to be with, until the day that I and her perish, grey-haired and surrounded by our children, and our grandchildren.

I must dozed off, because I awoke to a small thud noise.

"Seth" Said a familiar sobbing voice.

"Amelia, are you okay?" I asked in a serious tone? "I-I, I had a bad dream" She said, the tears just drifting down her face, her sobs coming quicker.

"Shh, come here" I said lifting her up easily, onto my bed.

I held her gently to me.

"It's okay" Seth said, rocking back and forth slowly.

A gust of air came through the room, making her flinch involuntarily.

I didn't even have to think of it, I wrapped my arms around her. It seemed like a instinct, not a thought

"I'm here Abs, shh, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise" I said vowing, I lifted the covers over the both of us.

She turned around, putting her head on my chest.

I made circles around her back, slowly. Trying to make her calm down a little.

I made soft shushing noises, as the sobs started to calm down. I know Leah and Embry would be able to hear it right now

I heard her let a quick gust of air come out of her mouth, intentionally, calming herself.

Her in my arms, it was like my body was designed for hers. It was like she belonged here, in my arms.. Were I would happily let her stay, in times of need.

"Is she okay?" Said Leah's soft voice, in the middle of my doorframe.

"Yeah" I replied "I hope so. I think she just had a bad dream, I'm not sure"

"Okay. If you need anything I'm just in my room"

**Amelia/ Abbey's P.O.V (POINT OF VIEW)**

I awoke in the morning to still find myself, cradled in Seth's arm's.

The heat from his body radiated onto my skin, making me shudder with delight. It's a very cold morning, even for La Push in Winter.

"Are you okay?" Said Seth's alarmed voice.

I looked up, to find Seth, looking intently at me.

I nodded, the dream from last night, really did scare the hell out of me.

"What was it about?" He was gentle about it, not wanting to push it out of me.

Those creep crimson eye's. They belonged to somebody with flaming red hair, that whipped in the breezy wind in my dream.

She was aiming for her target.. A boy. He was so little, and so innocent. He had dimples that showed when he was frightened.

But the thing that freaked me out the most was how the dream was. It was like I was the woman with bright red eye's. It was like I was killing this poor defenceless boy.

I didn't want to, but the lady did.

When I looked up, there was a mirror, showing me the frightful image.

I looked down at the boy again, but he wasn't there this time. It was me. Trembling with pain. All I wanted was for someone, or something to save me. No one was coming, I looked up again, seeing someone I recognise, but not know. Does that make sense? He looks to be about 20-25 years old. He has brown shaggy hair. I'm only four in this dream. Four and scared. The scenery changed around us. I was in an alley way… Dark, gloomy…

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to" Seth said quickly, trying to reassure me.

I shook my head 'no'. "I don't want to talk about it" I said looking down. Which now I realise is bare.

"Okay, lets get some breakfast"

I didn't want to move, and I think he sensed that, because he picked me up. His hands going underneath my butt, carrying me.

I leaned my sleep deprived head on his shoulder.

"Well, someone had a bad night didn't they?" I heard someone mutter.

Seth moved a hand from under my butt to hit Embry

"Ouch, fuck off Seth!" Embry said, rubbing his head

That dream was probably the aftermath of that stupid movie I and Seth watched together. Great… At least I now know I am never watching that movie in the future.

"Okay, how was everyones' night?" Leah asked.

Her eye's turned to me, in Seth's arms. Curling up to him. He was like my own personal space heater.

"My night was shit, to much crying for someone" He turned his glance to me as he said 'Someone'.

"I'm sorry" I sniffed, looking down.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about Embry, he is… Well he is Embry" Leah said patting my shoulder.

I don't get why some people don't like Leah. Leah is nice. She always has been to me. She once even told me, I was like a sister she never had. I was there after her break up with Sam, comforting her. Holding her when she cried. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there. She would do the same for me, wouldn't she?

"Yeah Ab, don't worry" Seth said hugging me closer to him.

I was seated on his lap. Still not willing to move.

"Okay, breakfast is ready" Leah said, placing mountains of food on the table.

I looked at all the food in shock.

This could feed a whole army. And that isn't even an exaggeration…

"I'll let you eat" I said, starting to get off his lap.

He tightens he's grip on me. "Stay" He whispers gently into my ear.

Seth makes me fill safe.

"How are you going to eat?" I argue.

"Easy" He gently put me on the other side of his leg. He puts one hand around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"See" He said triumphantly, smiling brightly at me.

I felt my head leaning on Seth's shoulder, still half asleep.

"Nice Pyjama's" Embry mocks.

I look down at what I was wearing.

A singlet, that showed bits of my pink bra.

And for pants I'm wearing, short, shorts (Pyjama style).

"Your just jealous Embry! You wouldn't be able to fit your ass in what I'm wearing" I poked my tongue at him childishly.

I'm already starting to get better, being around Seth makes me… Alive. Happy in simpler words.

"Your just jealous that I'm stronger than you!"

"Whatever Emb…" I get cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Nice ring tone" Embry said rolling his eye's at me. Of course nearly the hole female population of teenage girls have this ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Oh my god! Guess what!" Kim said yelling, or squealing into the speaker.

As soon as I heard the first word "Oh" I instantly held the mobile away from my ear. Flinching, from her attacking my ear.

I heard the boys' laughing.

"Shut up!" I mutter to them, heaving myself off of Seth.

"Just a minute Kimie, let me get some privacy." I look at Embry, who is smirking at me.

"Your freaking me out Embry" I shudder at the face he is pulling. He looks like a evil freaking clown. And I hate clowns'.

"Yeah, Em. That face is pretty…. Weird." Leah seconds.

"So, what were you squealing about?"

"Jared.. He had planned the most wonderful date ever! It was so sweet and romantic" She said in awe.

"Ooh, tell me about it"

"He took me to the beach, just before the sun was setting. He had a picnic ready.. And we watched till the sun went down. It was so.. Cute! He even had heaps of red roses. And! There was this necklace he got me." …. "Hey are you okay, you sound… Tense"

"Bad night" I muttered into the phone.

"Oh.. I'm sorry… And I was talking all about me. What happened?"

"No, it's fine.. Talk as much as you want."

"No, now what was it about?"

"I don't know what really.. It's strange.. I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright, well I will see you later, it's suppose to get hotter later. Coming to the beach?" She asked hesitantly

"Yeah, okay."

"I will stop by your house later.. Soon"

"Kay, got to go. Breakfast"

"Cool, be there soon"

"Whoa, what was that about?" Embry asked as soon as I was back in the kitchen.

"It was about you Embry, it was about how annoying you are."

"Nah, you were talking about how hot I am"

"What ever, if me and Kim were talking about somebody hot, you wouldn't qualify. She, she would be talking about Jared and I would be talking about Seth" I blurted it out. Shit. I didn't even think about that. I could feel the heat coming to my face, staining it bright red.

I looked at the faces'.

**Embry: **He was smirking at me, looking in between me and Seth.

**Leah: **She was looking at the suddenly interesting fan, above our heads.

**Seth: **Well Seth, he was smiling at me, brightly.

I only took a quick look at there faces', before making a move to my room.

I muttered a quick '_Shit'_ on my way there.

I wonder what Seth is thinking right now.

A knock on my door, startled me from my wondering.

"Come in" I mumbled, looking down at my bed.

"Amelia, do you want to come to the shop with me?" Asked Leah.

"Like this?" I mumbled, looking down.

"No, I will wait for you. I will be in the lounge room."

"Okay?" Why does she want me to come with her? Does she want to have a talk to me about Seth? I hope not.

"Alright boys', we will be back soon. So don't burn the house done. Chou" Leah said, as I came out, wearing warm clothes.

"Bye boys'" I said, looking down at my feet, a blush escaped, staining my cheeks red.

"Can I talk to you when you get back, please?" Seth asked softly.

I nod, still not looking up to meet Seth's gaze.

"Alright, enough of this. Lets go to the shop." Leah said, pulling my hand a bit.

"Lee?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want me to come with you?"

"Well, I wanted to have a little talk, and I'm also guessing you need girl stuff, right?"

"Actually.. No. I don't" I don't know why, but I don't get my periods.

Mom said "Your just a late bloomer honey"

God, that was an embarrassing conversation to have with her.

"Huh, what do you mean? You don't?"

"I mean, I don't get them. Mum said I was a late bloomer, what ever that means"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get them soon, trust me" She had something in her eye's, that told me she was hiding something from me.

"So, what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know Seth loves you. He does, really. You can see it in his eye's. And, I know my little brother. A lot. A lot more than I would like too. He has even said he loves you to me."

"He has?" I asked disbelievingly."Yeah, he has.. A lot too"

Awe, that is so sweet. I guess he did tell me he loved me. Yesterday. When I walked in on him, having that shower. The towel wrapped around half of his body, whoa.

"That's probably a good thing too. Because.. I love him too"

"Well I'm glad. Amelia. Your everything he wants, and I understand why he loves you. I'm not a lesbian or anything. But your wonderful. And despite what those idiotic werew-… Retards say-"

"Leah stop, your awesome. Who gives a crap what those idiots say. You know and I know how amazing you are. And I love you like you're my sister. But luckily you aren't, because that would make me and Seth being together inbreed."

Leah laughed at my logic.

"Yep, that probably is a good thing huh? But I get what you mean. Your like my sister I never had. Your already a part of the Clearwater family. Even ask mom. My dad loved you like you were his own daughter too" The way she spoke of her father was magnificent. Her voice was pure. So much respect, loyalty toward her father.

Despite what everyone else say, Leah is great.


	9. Chapter 9 Happiness and Anger

**[A/N Hello guys, sorry about last chapter, it was really, really late. Sorry ****L****. I'm hoping this is going to come earlier. So enjoy this chapter. Oh, yeah. She is just a "Late Bloomer" A/N]**

"Seth?" I asked, as I got inside."His patr-… He got called in for work" Embry said.  
What is with all these stuff ups?  
When Leah was in the car she said "Idiotic werew-" And Embry just stuffed up saying "patr". Something is going on. And somebody isn't telling me the truth.  
"Right. Well. Uh, tell him we can talk later" I said walking down to my room.  
"Sure, he will probably be back in an hour!" Embry called from in the lounge room.  
"Yeah, well in an hour, I won't be her-" I got cut off by the ringing of my phone.  
"Hey, Ab, sorry got to reschedule us hanging out, me and Jared are going out. We can ha-"  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Have fun" I said, cutting her off. I tried to sound reassuring, but I wasn't. I'm pissed, angry, upset at her. We have hardly spent anytime together from these past couple of days. It's freaking stupid.  
"Oh, uh. Okay, cool. I will see you tonight, or tomorrow" "Great" I muttered, half heartedly into the cell phone.  
There was a beep, beep, beep, motioning that she hung up.  
Great. What am I going to do now? Read Romeo and Juliet for the next hour or so, waiting impatiently for Seth to get his ass home so we can have that little chat.  
I started walking toward my door, only to be tripped over from something on the loose, from my now messy room. Yep, that's right, it didn't take me long to mess up my room.  
"Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing my slightly sore leg.  
"Are you okay?" Leah asked, bending down, taking a closer look at me.  
"Yeah, fine. Just tripped on….." I looked around to see the cause of my slight mishap. "On my gym bag"  
"Wow, you sure know how to mess your room up Abs, don't you"  
"Well.. It's a talent" I smiled a fake, innocent laughed a bit.  
"Do you want to do something? We could go to the gym, have a run. Go to beach or something"  
She smiled at me "Aren't you going with Kim?"  
"Nah, she had a date with Jared, but I would much rather hang out with you." I smiled at her. Kim, she now is always with Jared, always with him. Don't get me wrong, Jared, from what I have gathered, he is okay. Kim was crushing on him for awhile.  
"Lets go for a run" Leah said, smiling at me.  
"Okay, one minute" I ran over to my draw, getting out a pair of old runners, and a hair band.  
I chucked my hair up into a messy bun, bits hanging from the sides.

"Lets go" I chirped. This is what I usually do, go for a run. Haven't really had the chance. I would go for a run every morning at 5 a.m. I don't know why, but ever since I was four my dad made me do self protection. It seems like I've been blocking things out, a repressed memory, or some crap like that.

"And were are you two going?" Embry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Out ass wipe. Now don't eat the kitchen out, mum just went shopping. And I will kill you. Have fun" Leah said. "And don't go in my room, trust me, I will know"

"And Embry" I started. "Go in my room, your dead"

"And what would you do if I did?" He asked, looking up at me through smug eye's.

"I won't have to do anything, all I have to do is tell Seth" Now it was my turn to look smug.

"Trust me Em, he'll do it for her" Leah said.

I poked my tongue out at Embry, childishly.

"Now enough chitchat, lets get moving Lee" I said to Leah, grabbing her wrist.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming" She said, smiling slightly at me.

We started out at a slow jog, more than likely for my benefit.

"So, what was Seattle like?"

"Alright… I guess. I missed Seth like crazy. And you of course." I said, turning my head to smile at her.

She laughed a little.

"Well I am glad, I missed you too. And Seth, he missed you like crazy! We all did"

"That's good" I said smiling.

We picked up the pace a little, as jogging was to easy for the both of us.

We took the route to the beach, not a long jog, a nice peaceful one.

"So how was school in Seattle?" Leah asked, not even a huff coming out.

"It.. Was.. Shit" I said, taking deep breaths, the air coming out.

"Why?"

I stopped jogging, putting my hands above my knees.

"How the hell are you not puffed out? I mean come on, we have been running at a sprint for about 5 minutes, and running for about 15 minutes" It took me awhile to make the sentence come out, but I managed.

"I.. I um… Run all the time" She said, lying clearly in her voice.

What is with all these lies? I am sick of them.

I took one last breath, that calmed the pants that have so far escaped my lips.

"Leah…" I said, looking down at the sandy ground.

"Why isn't anyone telling me the truth? I know something is going on.. And I hate it, no one is telling me a thing" I sighed, looking down at the sandy ground.

"I know, you will find out soon. I promise" She said, smiling widely. "It will all make sense then. Okay?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to do in this exact moment.

"Anyways, it's no-" She got cut off as a football hit her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, seriously Abbs, I alright" She said, looking at my face, probably twisted in panic.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay" Said a soft, husky voice, coming from behind us.

We turned around at the same time.

"Uh.. Um.. I'm.. Fine" Leah said breathless.

She looked at him as if… As if she was in love with him.

"You sure?"

She nodded slowly.

"Do you two want to join us?" He asked. I knew he was asking Leah, not me. He just said it to be polite.

"I'm fine, you can stay Leah" I said, smiling lightly at her.

"You sure?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, I will see you at home" Leah said, her smile bright.

"Kay. Have fun" I said smiling earnestly, Leah deserves happiness, with whomever she chooses. I will be happy for her.

I give her one quick glance, before turning around, making my way home. The Sandy wolf I saw, came into my mind. What was such a huge wolf like that doing in La Push? What was he whining at?

I started running at a jogging pace, not that eager to get back home. I have a day full of nothingness to do, to fill up with stupid, worthless activity's. Thanks to a certain someone *Cough* Kim *Cough*

All well, better get used to it, she'll be doing it more often, I'm guessing.

The running was coming easier, I wasn't huffing and puffing like before. It was more peaceful being here on my own. The reason why school was crap for me was because I was always alone, by myself. I always sat at the table, by myself, reading books. Nice way to spend you lunch time, right? Note my sarcasm, it wasn't fun. It was bad. It's not that I don't like reading, in fact, I love it. I love silence, or the background, playing my favourite music.

Leah looked happy to be staying with that guy. And I know Leah, she could protect herself. And La Push is a quiet town, nothing bad would happen to her. Other wise I wouldn't of let her go. And the boy looked harmless enough.

I knocked on the door, I would of let myself in if it was open, but it wasn't.

"Embry? Open up" I said, as no one answered the door.

"Embry!" I said getting annoyed.

Great, no one is home. Fantastic. Now I just have to wait until it rains, so I can get sick. Yippee.

It always rains in La Push, even on sunny days, it eventually rains.

"Abbey? Why aren't you inside?" Seth asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Because! No one is inside" I said frustrated. Okay, so why am I going off at Seth? It's not his fault.

But! My mind started arguing with me 'If he didn't have to do this stupid ass work maybe I wouldn't be out here'.

"Oh, okay. Well lets go inside" He brought a key out of his pocket, putting it inside the lock, opening it. "Can we talk?" Seth asked after a couple of seconds.

"No, not yet. I have to have a shower" I just came from a run, of course I'm going to have to have a shower. If he can cancel on me, after making a plan to talk, than so can I right? Why am I being so sensitive? It was just a plan to talk. Nothing special.

"Oh" Seth said, a frown playing amongst his lips.

I walked away from him, turning to go into my room.

I took off my sweat jacket, my bright pink singlet under it.

"Are you angry at me?" Seth asked, letting himself in my room.

"No! I'm not" I said frustrated.

"You seem angry at me" He said frowning.

"I think I know when I am angry Seth!" I snapped.

Oh shit! I can't believe I just did that! I snapped at him for no reason!

I could feel the tears prickle on my eye's.

"Hey! Shh, it's okay. What's wrong?" Seth asked, in a sweet, calming voice.

"I yelled at you" I sniffed, putting my head on his warm, hot chest.

"Shh, it's okay." Seth said, putting his head on the top of mine.

What the hell is happening to me? I'm becoming emotional! I'm never emotional. Never.

"Have a shower, than we can talk, okay?" Seth said, slowly.

**Seth's P.O.V**

"Seth!" said my angels voice.

I got up, walking to the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I said through the door.

"Can you get me a towel please, I forgot to get one!" She said over the running water.

"Okay than" Anything for you. I added in my mentally head.

I opened the hallway closet, grabbing her bath robe out. "I got your robe" I said, not knowing if she wanted me to go in there and give it to her, or leave it at the door. I respected her to much to just go waltzing in there, saying "Here's your robe, by the way, you look hot" Not that I would do that to any girl, let alone my imprint.

"Can you bring it in, please" She said in a pleading tone.

She never had to plead with me.

"Sure" I said, opening the door.

She shut the water off, sliding the shower door open slightly, sticking her hand out. "Thank you Seth" She said, taking the robe in her hand.

"No problem" I didn't look at her, knowing she wouldn't want me too.

I turned around, closing the door behind me.

I love her, and I respect her. I would do anything for her, to protect her.

"Seth.. Guess what!" Leah chimed, her voice sparkled with love I haven't heard in her voice since Sam.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"I imprinted, can you believe it!" She smiled lovingly.

"Congratulations Leah" I smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks Seth" Finally she is free from all of these feelings toward Sam. Maybe she wont hate him as much. She got over the fact that her cousin is engaged to her ex. She had too. And of course Leah wouldn't speak to Emily for ages, she would only speak to Abbey.

"So what is his name?" I asked, pulling away from this awkward hug.

"His name is Jace" She said smiling. "Is mom home? Is Abbey?"

"Okay, okay. One question at a time" I said to Leah.

"Mom is still at ….. Charlies" Ewe. I hate to think what those two were up to last night. "And Abbey" I smiled at her name "She is in the bathroom"

"Oh, okay. Well tell mom I will see her tonight sometime, that's even if she is home" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will just go an see her now!" She smiled. Ever since Jacob told Charlie about us, about him, we can talk about near him. He just blocks his ears, or doesn't listen. "I'm taking your car, I'll be back later tonight okay?"

"Okay" I said happy. I'm glad my sister is happy, Sam, he wont have to feel guilty anymore, because he will know that Leah is happy, he won't have to feel guilty. And Emily, she will ecstatic, and of course she will still feel a little guilty, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10 Werewolfs and Vampires?

**[A/N. Thank you for all of your reviews, they mean so, so much to me. So anyway I think it is about time they have there 'chat'. Most times I get stuck on ideas, so.. You can contribute to the story by sending me idea's. Sometimes that is why there is a huge delay on the story writting business. So send me any idea's via P.M. I don't own anything, unfortunately for me, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of her characters. I only own my characters. So now, less chit-chat and more typey. So here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. A/N]**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Why am I so emotional? I have never been that emotional before, not even when my cat Tink died. I didn't even cry. Sure I was a little sad, but not this angry and upset.  
And I snapped at Seth! I can't believe I did that. All he did was make sure I wasn't going to get sick by letting me inside.  
As long as I'm not angry now, that's all the matters.  
Okay, so by now I realise I forgot my towel, and Leah isn't home.. So that leaves Seth.

"Seth!" I said, trying to be loud over the running water.  
I heard the soft padding of his feet, coming toward the door.  
"Yeah" He said, loudly for me.  
"Can you get me a towel please, I forgot to get one" I said, over the running water once again.  
"Okay than" He said, but this time it wasn't as loud, it was softer.  
I let the hot water run over my skin, it relaxing my skin and muscles.  
"I got your robe" Seth said.  
Shit, he is going to have to come in and give it to me.  
"Can you please bring it in?" I asked in a pleading sort of voice, he probably doesn't want to, which, hense the pleading tone of voice.  
"Sure" He said. The door opened revealing him.  
The shower was clear glass, meaning he would be able to see everything.  
I shut the water off, of course.  
I slid the door open, sticking my hand out to grab the towel out of his hands.  
But no surprise where he didn't look at me. He had a lot of respect towards me, and I didn't even know why he would.  
"Thank you Seth" I said, a smile playing along my lips.  
"No problem" He said, looking up at the sealing above him.  
I watched as he turned around, shutting the door softly behind him

"Can I come in?" Leah asked, standing in my doorway.  
"Yeah, sure.. Come in" I said, smiling widely at her, remembering what happened with her and that guy from today.  
She sat on my bed, looking at me with a bright smile on her face.  
"So, how'd it go" I asked, a cheesy smile playing amongst my lips  
"I like him, already" I knew that was an understatement on her behalf, she probably didn't want to admit how great these feelings truly were for this man she just met.  
"Ooh, Leah. I think you _LOVE_ him already. Not like missy, so what is it" I ask raising an eyebrow in playful anger  
She rolled her eye's at me, but smiled brightly at me, nodding.  
"Awe, bout' time Lee" I said, happy for her.  
This time, she smiled, nodding. I never saw no regret or anger toward Sam, or even Emily.  
"Think Imma go see Emily and Sam" She now said Sam's name now like she didn't even care he was her ex who broke her heart.  
"Alrighty than, see you in the morning I guess" I plan on doing a early nighter tonight.  
"Are you going to bed early tonight?" Leah asked.  
"Thinkin about it" I yawned " I'm tired already, didn't exactly have the best sleep last night"  
"Alright, well good night Kiddo" Leah said, switching off my light on her way out.  
I nod, she probably didn't see my response to her good night, but then again, she knows I love her.

A little after five minutes I felt myself drifting off to sleep, only to be disturbed by the small tap on my door.  
"Come in" I mumbled, sleep thick in my voice.  
"Shit, sorry I-I-I didn't mean to wake you up" Seth said standing in my doorway.  
"It's okay Seth, come on in" I said, rubbing my eye's.  
I went to sit up, but a hot warm hand gently pushed me down.  
"It's okay" Seth started. He brushed his lip's on top of my head. "Sleep baby, I'll talk to you in the morning. Okay? I promise this time"  
I closed my eye's as his lip's made it's way to my forehead, enjoying the burning sensation on my head, it wasn't a sensation that could hurt me, it was one that made me all fuzzy on the outside. And made me bubble with joy in the inside.  
I nod, my eye's dropping straight away...

**Seth's P.O.V**

Amelia fell asleep straight away. She looked so beautiful as she slept silently, little snoring noises came out.  
Her singlet was up, revealing her bare stomach.  
I watched as her chest rised and fell as she breathed in and out.  
Without thinking about it, I rested my head gently on her warm inviting stomach, which seemed to make her shiver.  
"You really love her don't you?" Said mom's gentle voice, coming from Abbey's doorway.  
I turn my head, not wanting to move it from the accomadating spot on her stomach.  
I nod, beaming at her. I didn't tell her about me imprinting.  
Your probably wondering "Does your mom even know about werewolfs and imprint?" Yes, she does. She was a former imprint. That is what I don't get though, how she can be with Charlie. I'm not saying that Charlie is an ass or anything, he is okay, it's just... I didn't think mom would get with him.  
"I see the way you look at her... It's as if... You imprinted on her" Mom said, still in the doorway.  
"I did mom.. And I do love her, more than anything. Leah imprinted too.. Today"  
"Why didn't she tell me?" Mom asked, a little hurt.  
I didn't want to go off at her, and tell her "Because, you really couldn't give a crap, your always with Charlie!" But me being the perfect kid and all, didn't.  
"Because, she didn't get around to it" I whispered at her.  
"Well.. Where is she now?" Mom asked.  
"Emily and Sam's house probably" Turning my head back to my bueaty.  
"Okay.. I'll see you in the morning I guess. I'm really tired" She said feigning tiredness.  
You could tell it was a put on. Oh please don't tell me Charlie is her. Please. Please! If so I'm outta he-. I guess I won't be, I will just have to put up with the noises. Augh!  
"Goodnight my love" I said with a sigh, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear it in her sleep like state.  
So it totally surprised me when she mumbled "Good night Sethie"  
I blushed knowing she heard me say "My love" and also they conversation I had with mom. But in some ways I am glad she heard, glad that she knows how much I love her.

"Do you want to talk now?" She asked, a bit of sleep in her voice.  
"Are you sure up to it? You look tired, are you tired?"  
"Just a bit" She mumbled, pulling her shirt down, so her stomach wasn't exposed to the air. "And I am up to it"  
"Okay" I started.. How am I going to tell her. Should I tell her that I am a werewolf? Should I tell her that I imprinted on her?  
Or should I just tell her that I love her so much that it hurts me inside, that all my feeling are so strong.  
"I want to tell you.. But I am afraid" I admitted, looking down at her hands.  
"Seth.. Please.. Just.. Tell me. What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm afraid of your reaction." I admitted, looking down glumly.

"Seth" She started "If your going to tell me that you love me.. Than I love you too, I really do" She smiled at me.  
"I did want to tell you that too, but that's not all I had to tell you. You'll think I'm mentally challanged or something"  
She giggled at bit, but stopped as she realised I was being serious. "Oh Seth! I will never, ever think that" She smiled reassuringly at me, giving me a nod to continue.

**Abbey's P.O.V**

I stared at Seth, who was still looking at me hands.  
"Come on Seth.. Just tell me. I promise I won't run, or think your crazy"  
"Promise?" He asked me.  
I smiled slyly, leaning in to press my lips to his.  
He was surprised as my lip's touched his, because a couple of seconds later he was kissing me back furiously, but passionate, and kind.  
I pulled back, not wanting to.. But I feel like I had to hear what he has to say.  
Seth groaned, slumping his head on my stomach softly, like before.  
I chuckled, patting his hair.  
"Do you know... The legends?"  
"Um.. Like the spirit warriors.. And how Quileuts are supposedly decendents of wolves?" I asked raising an eyebrow, wondering where the hell he was going with this.  
"They're real" He said, looking down again.  
"Huh?" I said confused. What's he trying to say?  
"Abbey.. I am a werewolf.. Werewolves and Vampires, there real." He said looking to his left.

Wait a moment. That huge wolf I saw in the woods, the one I thought had eye's like Seth's, the childish eye's.. Seth's.. Oh my! He was the wolf from the woods.  
"Your the wolf! The one from the woods! The one with those childish eye's.  
I turn my attention back to Seth's, to see him nodding sheepishly.  
"Will you hurt me?" I asked not believing he would.  
"No!" Seth said disbelievingly, that I would ask such a question. "I could never hurt your Abs, I love you. A lot! I could never hurt you. I promise" He said, looking me straight in the eye. He gave me a reassuring smile, though it had hurt written on his face.  
"I'm Sorry Seth, I didn't mean to hurt you" I said looking down sheepishly.  
"Wait.. Your not scared of me?" He asked bewildered.  
"No Seth. I don't care wether or not your a werewolf. I love you Seth. And that will never change"

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
Since I wasn't now tired, I decided.. Yeah why not?  
"Sure, lets go" I smiled, but then looked down frowning. I was in my P. Jay's. (Singlet (With Bra) And short, shorts)  
"Just to Emily's, don't worry no one will say anything" He said, bringing his hand in front of my for me to take.  
I shurgged, taking it instantly. "Let's go" I said. I would normally get changed, but still the heat from today hasn't left yet. And it's still 5. P.M  
"Mom!" Seth said.  
"Yeah Seth?"  
"Me an Abs are going to Emily and Sam's"  
"Alright Kids', have fun"  
"Bye" Me and Seth said in Synch.

Did I really want to go to Emily and Sam's? I mean, Sam he was the one who broke Leah's heart. And Emily.. She is just as bad.  
"Hey" Seth said, getting my attention.  
"Hmm?" I asked turning to him.  
"Please don't stare Emily, Sam hates it"  
'Why the hell would I want to stare at some chick?' I felt like asking.  
I just shrugged and said "Kay than"  
I wonder how Leah can stand to be around Emily.  
Maybe I am just being a bitch and Emily is really nice.  
"We're here"  
"Already?"  
"Yep" Seth said, moving his way toward my side of the truck.  
Please don't tell me he is going to open the door up.. Please.  
And of course he proved to me the chivlary deal isn't dead.  
I blushed of course.  
"Are you hungry, she is cooking"  
"And I came like this? Seth! You could of told me" I said blushing like a maniac.

He smiled, rolling his eye's at me "They won't care.. And if any of the boys' say anything I will be there" He said grabbing my hand in his.  
We walked together inside the house, Seth not even bothering to knock on the door.  
"Em! Were here" Seth said loud for her to here.  
"Were?" Said a female's voice, walking towards us.  
"Oh! Hello, you must be Amelia! Seth has told me so much about you! It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you" I looked up at her, and half of her face was in ruins as 3 long scars was on her left part of her face. She was bueatiful. I put my eye's directly on her eye's. Is this Emily Young? She seems.. Nice.  
"It's nice to meet you too.. I would of worn something different, but I was going to bed early, and Seth said you wouldn't mind?" I babbled.  
"No, no, I don't mind. The food is nearly ready. Every is in the loungeroom." Emily said, smiling at us.  
I nod, as me and Seth make our way into the loungeroom.  
"Hey everyone" Seth said, grabbing everyone's attention to us.  
Kim was there in Jared's arms.  
Embry wolf whistled at me, while Seth hit him across the head and muttered a "Leave her alone"

"Sorry guys'" I started "I would of wore something... Better. But I was going to bed early... And yeah.. Seth said you wouldn't mind" I said, giving them the same excuse I gave to Emily.  
"Don't worry bout' that perve over there" Leah said pointing to Embry "His just jealous" Leah said, turning her head back to the television.  
"Really Leah?" Embry said. "And why am I jelous?"  
"Remember what I said this mornin' Embry. You wouldn't be able to fit your ass in my clothes." I said, sitting down on Seth.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Bet I could" Embry said.  
"Really? And risk stretching my clothes? No way"  
"Just frightened that I may actually be right, arent ya?"  
"Whatever Embry. There is no way you could fit into a size 8" I said, turning my stare to the t.v  
Leah was now looking at the table, fantasizing about something, probably that dude she met today.  
"Bet I could"  
"Can't" I said.  
"Could"  
"Can't"  
"Could"  
"Whatever" I said, wriggling into Seth's lap more, burying my head in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11 Blackout!

**Hello guys', this is the next day in this story. Sorry for the wait. But here is the chapter:**

* * *

"It doesn't look to good outside" I said too Sue, it's raining and storming, and there is lightning out in the distance" I frowned, watching the impact of the wind, as it blew trees' roughly.  
"It'll be alright, it's not that bad out there, I'm sure it will be better later" Sue smile a reassuring smile.  
I smiled back at her infectious smile.  
"Seth! Are you ready?" I asked, knocking lightly on his door.  
There was silence. Except for the small snoring of him.  
I opened the door to reveal a sleeping Seth.

He looked so cute and innocent, sleeping the way he was.  
"Seth" I said, lightly shaking him. I really didn't want to have too wake him up, he looked so sweet and innocent sleeping in his bed.  
"Abbey?" He muttered, rolling over facing me.  
"Come on, you have to get ready for school" I said, dropping to my knees.  
I put my head on his chest.  
"5 more minutes?" He asked me.  
I chuckled, rolling my eye's at him. "Five more minutes and thats' it"

I watched as he smiled a huge smile, he moved over making room for me.  
My smile grew wide at his invitation.  
"As much as I would love that Sethie, we really need to get moving. We have 15 minutes until school starts, now come on, get dressed, and I will be waiting in the car for you" I smiled, wanting so much, just to bend down and kiss his beautiful, plump, gorguess, lips.  
But of course, I had to be shy, and get up, walking out, closing the door behind me, like the shy, geek I am.  
I heard him groan.  
I giggled, deviously.  
"Oh hey, off to school are we?" Leah asked, wearing her best smile.  
"Uh yeah" I said, smiling back at her "Happy are we?"  
She nodded furiously, still that huge smile on her perfect lips, guess it runs in the family then.

"Isn't it bad outside for you to go to school? It's really windy, and it's raining like a maniac out there, and the is thunder out there and there is lightning" I nodded  
"I know hey?" I said musing "They should cancel school for today, hey?" I said thoughtfully.  
"Yep, it would give us time to hang out a bit more hey?"  
I nodded "YUP" I said popping on the 'p' happily. "Better go Leeeeee" I said exagerating the 'e'  
"Sethie!" I called.  
"Yep?"  
"You ready? And Imma 'drivin" I said happily.

What is with my mood? I am so not a morning person.  
"Err, sure." He said, confused at my mood, trust me, I am too.  
Seth is awesome, I am pretty much the only who can borrow his car.  
I grabbed his hand, dragging him with me.  
"Bye Sue! Bye Leah!" I said cheerily, still having Seth by the hand.

When me and Seth got outside the waft of air hit me, making me shiver involuntarily.  
"Are you alright?" Seth asked, putting his arms around me protecting me from the waft of winters air.  
"Ye-ye-yes, lets just go... Before I freeze" I said, running from under the shelter and into the protection of Seth's car.  
"It's really bad out here" Seth said, looking at me.  
"I know, they should cancel school, but anywho, ready?" I asked, the car was slightly warmer then outside.  
"Yep" He said popping the 'p' just like I did minutes before.  
As I started the heater, Seth turned the heater on for me. Seen as though his wolfiness didn't need it.

Seth put an arm around my waist.  
"Do we need to pick up anyone?" I asked him.  
"Nope, just me and you" He said smiling at me hugely.  
I guess I was smiling like the dork I am.

When we got to school the parking lot was packed.  
"Oh shit" I said, looking where could I park. "There is hardly any parking spaces left" I frowned  
"Oh there is a parking space right over there next to Jared's car" He said, pointing to Jareds sleek black truck.  
I nodded, turning the car, right into the space.

"Hey Kimie!" I said as I pulled up, and got out of the car, Seth following directly behind me. What was he frickin puppy? I shouted in my head angrily.  
Okay so, is just me or do I now sound crabby. Yep, I do. Great, just perfect.  
We jumped as a loud strike of thunder scared us.  
Jared's arm's went around Kim, and Seth's arm's went perfectly around mine, like we fittened perfectly.  
"Hey Abbey!" Kim said smiling hugely at me. What is with everyone's huge frickin smiles? It's now starting to piss me off!  
She hugged me, while in Jared's arm's, and seriously, it was awkward. Not Kim hugging me, but technically I was in Jared's arm's too.

The bell rung, motioning for us to get the hell into our classes.  
"Bye Seth" I said hugging him. I was now a little chirpy. What the hell is with the frickin mood swings? I am seriously enjoying them. Not.  
"Bye Jared" Kim said, leaning up to kiss him, she being short, couldn't reach, so he had to bring himself down to meet her lip's, to share a passionate kiss.  
I looked the other way, not wanting to intrude on their privet 'sesion'.  
"Ready Kim?" I asked as I realised she pulled.  
"Yeah, lets go. Spanish, here we go" She said sarcastically.  
I laughed at her "Bye Boys'" I said.

I frowned at loss of contact with contact with MY Seth.  
"Bye" They said in unison.  
"Yeah Bye!" Kim had to shout now that we were half way across the parking lot, and into the school entrance.  
"Shit we're running late already!" I said frustrated.  
"Yeah, I got up late this morning too" She frowned, but then shrugged.  
"What makes you think I got up late?" I asked her with a smile.  
"Well for 1, your stressy. And your a mess. It's kind of cute" She smiled.

I shrugged and giggled.  
"Aww man" I frowned.  
"Wha- Aww shit, were are they? There isn't even a note on the door saying were they're" Kim frowned.  
"Don't worry, we'll just search the halls for our class" I said staying the calm self I am. (Sarcasm intended)  
"Nice way to start of the day huh?" Kim said, shivering slightly.  
"Yeah I know, this day is goi-" I got cut off mid sentence as there was a loud crack of thunder, making the lights turn off.  
"Ahh!" Me and Kim squealed.  
We were in a pitch black hall, in the middle of the black out.  
I was scared of the dark. I don't know why, but I just am.

I don't even know how, but me and Kim fell on the floor, with a soft thud.  
Me and Kim were rapped in each others arms'.  
"Jared" Kim said with a soft whimper.  
"Seth" I said in the same voice.  
I needed him. He knows I am afraid of the dark.  
I put my head in the crook of Kim's neck.

"Abs? Kim? Are you okay?" Said Seth's worried voice.  
"Where is Jared?" Kim said softly.  
"Here I am" Said a sillohute coming from behind Seth.  
"Jared!" Kim said happily running into Jared's arm's.  
But me? No I didn't. I sat there like an idiot, my leg's going to my chest.  
Pictures started going through my head, making me whimper.  
I was little girl, I was in a dark gloomy alleyway. There was this man, he had a silver knife in one hand.  
"Well this is going to be fun" He said, an evil smirk twitching on his unmericiful features.  
He threw the knife in the air, catching it between his fingers skillfully.

"What do you want?" My four year old self asked the man. My voice was fearless and childish. I was always the daredevil, fear never really evident in my features.  
"You! Your not getting away" Said the man.  
"Why not!" I screamed at him.  
"Because I aint finished with you yet" He said, grabbing the knife. He bent down, slicing my arm with it.  
I squeaked as the blunt knife hit my skin.  
But that only made him smile, he was enjoying the pain I was injuring at this moment.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I watched as tears started streaming down Abbey's face. " What do you want?" She said, in a tear strained voice. Tears were rolling down her face softly, her eye's shut.  
"Oh my Ab!" Kim said, walking forward, but Jared grabbed her hand and shook his head motioning a 'no'. "Seth has to do it" He said hugging Kim.  
I stood there helpless. "What am I suppose to do? She has never done this before" I said, whimpering, looking down at my imprint in pain.  
What do I do?  
I fell to my knee's, dropping down, so I was somewhere near her height at least.  
"Abbey?" I said weakly. I didn't think she was _that_ scared of the dark.

There was now reply, she just stood there crying.  
I picked her up, putting her onto my lap for her to continue too cry.  
I hated seeing her like this; Distraught.  
And I hated feeling so helpless, I couldn't help her.  
"Is she okay?" Jared asked me.  
"I don't know" I admitted looking down, feeling ashamed that I couldn't help my imprint.

"Abbey, please what's wrong?" I asked, feeling like I was about to cry from not being able to help her.  
"I- I- I have to go" She said, getting up. I watched, shocked as she just started running toward the exit of the school.  
"No! Abbey! Come back it's dangerous!" I said, quickly.  
I started running as fast as my legs could take me, and I must say that was quick. I was probably a blur running past the classes.

As soon as I was outside, I could barely just see her, the rain was making it foggy outside. No normal human would be able to see her.  
Where was she going? It's pouring down rain.  
She could get hurt. I know I would blame myself if she did.


	12. Chapter 12 What happened to you?

Seth pulled me onto his hand was doing soothing circles around my back."What happened to you Amelia?" He asked me in a pained voice. He used my real name 'Amelia' in serious situations like the past year or so, I have been having these… Weird nightmares of a man with jet black hair, and ferocious, piercing blue eye's that could stare you always seemed like it was real. I always told mom and dad, they always said "Honey, there just dreams, go back to bed" But I could always see something that dwelled within there eye's. Uncertainty, worry, pain,. And they would take a look at each other both receiving a look from each other that told me "She is starting to remember" It's true, you can judge a person by the looks they it's a compassionate look to a ferocious look of evilness."Amelia?" Seth said once again as I never did respond to his question. His voice was strand with pain still. "What happened?" He added once again. I could tell that he didn't want to pressure me into telling him. "You can tell me when your ready?" He said looking did this burdened memory have to reappear in my life now? When things where going so, so some points I wondered why my parents were so protective, why they made me learn how to fight.

One point in time I wanted to quit, only till dad started yelling at me saying "No Amelia! Your not quitting. You should learn this, you don't want to be a victim aga- At all" He said quickly reopposing himself after saying 'aga-'I looked down, the scar that has been there ever since I can remember. That was proof of what happened to me when I was the little daredevil of a child. I always wondered why I could do something usually without being scared. It was because I have been through something far worse than most other children. Something a child shouldn't have to face."When I was four years old.." I started. I got Seth's undivided attention. He always did wonder what that scare was on my arm. I always responded with 'don't know'."My mum and dad were having an argument in the car park of some restaurant. I wandered away, after hearing and seeing a black cat. I was curious as to where it was going. It was like it was leading me straight to my demolish. It ended up going toward an alleyway. There was smoke in there. And some guy was standing over an old man. And me being the daredevil I was started screaming and shouting at him to stop. I started running toward them, kicking feebly at the mans leg's. He stopped hurting the man, only to come onto me. He pushed me and.." I had to stop wincing when the images happened to come into my head."Shh" Said Seth in an agonized voice. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" His voice now hard with anger."I want too" I said looking down. Pools of tears flooding down on me and Seth. "He grabbed a knife out of his pocket. He started doing these weird deceptive tricks.

" Like flinging it up into the air, and catching it with the tips of his fingers. He started saying 'This is going to be fun' in a thick evil voice… I asked him what he wanted, his reply was 'you' he told me I wasn't getting away.. He told me he wasn't finished with me. Than he got the knife.. It was blunt.. He pressed it into my skin, leaving a deep gash.. He laughed as I squealed and squeaked at the pain. He was enjoying it. He enjoyed my pain." I could feel Seth shaking from under me. I placed my shaking hand on his face, wanting nothing than to calm him down…He calmed down after me touching his face."I'm sorry" He said sadly."For what, you did nothing wrong?""For not being there, for nearly phasing on you. For -"I cut him off "There was nothing you could of done Seth. You were on four years old yourself." I said looking up at him. His jaw was clenched, he was looking at the sky above. I've never seen him look so.. So.. Murderous.I put my head on his chest. The sudden movement caught Seth's attention. As his eye's got to mine, they were no longer the murderous expression but the one I got so many times before.. sighed and closed his eye's "Continue" He said. I looked toward a piece of drift wood."The old man.. He ran for help. He hurt me to the point were I almost died. Every time I screamed for help, it was everything he enjoyed. I would black out.. Than minutes after I would regain conscious. I was never more glad to see my father and the police. That's all I remember" I said looking down. The tears were dry on my face."Did he.." I knew where he was going to."No. He only hurt me." I must say I am thankful for that. I just don't see how all this information can come back to me. Sure I've had dream for a year. But mostly it was the same dream. "Abbey! Seth!" Said a voice. Leah's voice. Panic stricken.

"What happened?" Leah asked, the words coming out in a rush.  
I could feel the tears coming on again.  
"Come on, we have to get her inside. It's freezing out here"  
I couldn't feel a thing, Seth's unhuman body heat was keeping me warm beyong words.  
Leah helped my up out of Seth's grasp. I realised as I was out of his hold, how really cold it was out here. The gust of wind hit me, making me shiver.  
"Here take this" Said Leah, handing me her thick jacket.  
I was in someone's warm embrace in an instant.

And that was the last thing I remembered until I fell asleep...

**SETH'S P.O.V**

"Oh my god, Seth!" Kim said, running over to me and Abbey.  
She threw her arm's around the two of us.  
"Is she okay? Are you okay? What happened? Why was she like that?" She asked, all these questions came at me.  
"She's fine" I said "I just want to take her to bed now" I said looking down at my angels face.  
I hate to admit that I almost phased when she was in my arm's. I almost hurt her.  
I want to kill that man who harmed her. Who made her have bad dreams. I know she has been having bad dreams. She told me last year.  
Kim nodded at me. She had look of sympathy on her face.  
Her face now had a peaceful look on it, it was like all the grief she ever had just vanished.

I placed her on my bed softly. Not wanting to hurt her.  
As soon as she was under her covers, she turned so her back was facing me. Little snores escaped her lips.  
I checked on her one last time before closing the door lightly behind me.

"Seth?" Said Leah. She looked at me.  
I rested my head on the lounge, I didn't feel like talking about this.  
"Seth what happened?" Leah said, her voice full of authority  
"I don't want to talk about it Leah!" I said angrily, my head on the arm rest of the chair.  
"Well that's too bad Seth Daniel Clearwater! What happened!" She whispered with anger.  
I could feel myself shaking with anger.  
"Kim, come here" Jared said, taking his imprint by the hand. He put her behind his back protectively.  
I closed my eye's and started to focous on my breathing.  
_1  
_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

Seth? What happened?" Leah asked once again. This time slowly. She put her hand lightly on my shoulder.  
"I don't want to say. I don't know if she would want me to say anything" I said looking down.  
"I'm sorry for making you upset Seth" Leah said, putting her head on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.  
"Kids? Why aren't you at school?" Asked mom as she walked through the door.  
"There was a blackout, so we all got to go home" Jared said respectively.  
"Seth? Sweety? What's wrong.. Are you okay.. Oh my.. Is Amelia okay? Where is she" Mum asked in a rush of panic.

"

"She is asleep" I said.  
"Oh thank god" She said putting a hand to her heart.  
"I'm going to make something eat for all you guys" Mom said, knowing something was wrong. She didn't want to pry.  
"I'm making spaghetti is that okay everyone?" Mom said from the kitchen.  
"Yes thanks" We all said in unison. My voice was unhappy. Sad.  
Why did this happen to her? Why does this happen to anyone?  
"I think I'm going to check on her" I said getting up from my seat.

I didn't even wait for the reply of the others, knowing I didn't want to hear what mum would say.  
Once I entered my room, I saw her sitting up in bed, looking at a green velvet photo album.  
"Oh" She said looking at me, the photo album slipped out of her hands, hitting the floor with a soft 'thud'  
I chuckled, but also blushed, knowing she would be seeing pictures I didn't want anybody seeing.  
"Sorry" She said blushing.  
I walked over to the fallen book and passed it back to her "It's okay, here"  
She smiled at me and flipped it to a random page.  
"Aww! Remember this. This is the one where we both didn't have our front teeth" She smiled up at me. I remember this one. Mum and dad wanted a open mouth smile. So we proudly showed our non existant front teeth.

We spent another hour or two laughing about the pictures in here. We completely forgot about what happened earlier on in the day  
"Kid's. Are you coming out for dinner?" Mum asked softly, she stood in my doorway.  
Abbey was wrapped in my arm's, and was more than likely blushing like crazy like now.  
"Yes thanks Sue" Said Abbey.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked Abbey as we were walking out.  
"Yeah I'm fine now" She said, looking down at the floor.  
The events of today flooded back, making me feel bitter toward those men.  
But the it seemed to dissolve as Abbey sat on my lap. My arm's went around her instinctively.  
"Are you okay guys' I need to get to work.. But you all seem sad.. I could stay" She said.  
"No, no it's okay Sue, go to work" Abbey said, showing my mum her best smile.  
"Okay. Well if you guys' need anything at all, you know my number" Mum said smiling at us all.

"There is a dancy thingy in two weeks" Kim said out of no where.  
"Do you want to go to it?" Jared asked, smiling down at Kim.  
"Only if Abbey is coming. You coming abbey?" She said, showing off puppy dog eye's, which caused Jared to shake his head up and down at Abbey.  
"Yep, me and Seth will be there"  
"Feed me to the sharks why don't you" I said feigning hurt.  
"Suck it up princess" Abbey said, back to her old joking self.


	13. Chapter 13 Fights and Emilys

**A/N: I'm aiming for at least 6 reviews, please. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. When I only get a few, I feel like no one is reading. And that I am loosing the viewers. So please, everyone, update.**

"Mum.. Dad.. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I was on the phone to my mom and dad.  
"Because darling" Mom started. She was on loud speaker so her and dad could speak about this situation together "We didn't think you would remember it. It's not something you want your child to remember Amelia. I wanted that man dead for what he did to you. But no"  
"Darling what your mother is trying to say is.. We wanted you to forget this ordeal. You had a repressed memory. The docter said it may, or may not be permanent, and I guess we found that out. That's why I was so hard on you to learn all that self deffense. It was because you've already been through it sweety." Dad said.  
"Do you want us to come pick you up?" Mom asked.  
"No! I love it here. I don't want to go" I said.  
"Okay. Well were here if you need us. You can ring us at anytime."  
"Bye"  
"Bye honey" They said in unison.

* * *

That was the end of the phone call.  
I wouldn't be able to leave Seth, Leah an Sue. Seth just told me his biggest secret about him being a werewolf. He didn't seem to want to tell me. He thought I was going to be scared of about him being a werewolf.  
I think I love him more.. If that is even possible. I love him for being honest with me. I must admit at first I was really shocked, I just didn't want to let it on.  
There was a couple of taps on my door.  
"Come in" I said, eyeing the phone on the bed.  
"It's just me dear" Said Sue politely, though a bit of worry on her face  
"Hi" I said sitting up, crossing my legs, allowing her some room.

"Oh thanks. I just wanted to tell you something before I tell the others." She said looking down slightly.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"I'm moving into Charlie's.. And we're getting married." She said, a slight smile playing on her lip's.  
"Oh" I said "Why didn't you tell the Leah and Seth this before me?"  
"I know how they're going to act. I move out in a month, so could you not tell them?" Sue asked, asking to much of me. I don't think I can keep this a secret, especially from Seth.  
"I'll try" I said with doubt "When do you plan on telling them?"  
"On the last minute?"  
"Sue!" I said with disbelief. "You can't do that! They're your kids'. You need to tell them soon." I said angrily at her. "They miss there father too, like I do" I said the last part softly

"Amelia" She said sternly. "Just keep out of it. " She huffed, getting up. "And don't say anything about Harry! You don't know anything about him or what happend"  
I guess my mouth was wide open. And I know your thinking, 'what's the big deal?'  
The big deal is, she has never talked to me like that before. She always spoke nicely, always had a smile when she talked to me. But her face was rough and angry. I guess I could feel the tears brimming on my eye's. Oh great. And I know Harry. I think.  
'I need to go for a walk' I thought to myself.  
I open the window, slidding out of it easily.  
I could feel the tears streaming down my face, as I stumbled up the cliff top.  
The breaze blew my hair in all different places.  
I sniffed, rubbing the tears out of my eye's with my bare arm. I probably should of got dressed out of my short shorts and singlet. I didn't even bother to put shoes on, except I just trotted around in my socks.

I seated myself on a fallen log, overlooking the water. I watched as it sparkled the silverish colour. The water sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight.

**SUE'S P.O.V**

'Perhaps I should go and apoligise' I thought to myself sadly. She didn't deserve that, no matter how angry I was at that time.  
Her parents' told me on the phone what had happened today, and I just made it worse. But when she spoke of Harry, it made my blood boil. It made me angry, not at her, but at myself. I told her she didn't know anything about him. When she does, she knows everything. She was like a second daughter to myself and Harry. And I have never talked to her like that, not once have I ever.  
I stepped out of the kitchen, and started making way down the hall and into Amelia's room. As I opened the door, I couldn't see no sign of her.  
Her window was wide open. The curtains were blowing in the breaze. It was like in a horror movie, where the killer is behind the door, and he/ she/ it holds up a knife to kill you.  
"Oh god" I said tremballing. Where is she? Anything could happen to her. And if anything does, it will be all my fault.  
Seth and Leah are going to be so furious with me. And I couldn't blame them.  
I walked shakily into the loungeroom, awaiting for Seth and Leah's arrival. I couldn't very well go and find her at this time of night.

And as if on time, the door opened to reveal a smiling Seth and a smuggish Leah.  
"Mom?" Was Leah's voice "Mom, what's wrong?"  
"Mom, are you okay? Is Abbey? Where is Abbey?" Seth asked frantically.  
"I don't know. We had a bit of a fight" My expression probably displayed a sheepish look  
"About what?" Leah asked, frowning at me. "You two never had a fight"  
"Mom!" Seth said, angrily.  
"I'm going to go find her!" Seth stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Abbey's P.O.V**

The tears were still there, streaming down my face. I strained my eye's just to see the beautiful view below.  
It just wouldn't calm me. There is only one thing that could calm me right now. And that's Seth. I don't know why, but whenever he is around, I have this feeling, it's like I am whole whenever he is near.  
I put my knees to my chest, trying to warm myself up just a little bit. It has to be around minus 1 out here.  
I glanced at the ocean one more time before laying down on the grass, the feeling of sleep overswept me. I could feel the darkness come over me. I felt the feeling of peace washed over me.

"Abbey?" I could feel the faint talking of Seth, but I just couldn't respond to him. I was to tired, it had to be at least 12 at night.  
I felt Seth's embrace around me, his warm arm's, lifting me bridal style off the ground.  
"Abbey" He said sadly, one arm went from under me, he wiped the tears away with his farm carefully, not wanting to hurt me.

**Seth's P.O.V **"Seth?" Emily said rubing her sleep deprived eye's. "Is that.. Oh, come in, come in" She said ushering us inside. Abbey still in my arm's. I was carefull not to drop her.  
Emily was in her night robe, it was a silver silk material.  
"What happened?" She asked, switching on lights through the house.  
"She had a fight with mum about something."  
"Aww. You and her an sleep here tonight. Sam is patrolling at the moment. And has Jacob told you the news yet?" She whispered.  
"Err, no? What?"  
"Sam and Jacobs pack are coming back together again" She said rubbing my back.  
"Follow me. Will she mind sharing a bed with you?" Emily asked, not bothering to turn around.  
"No, I don't think so, she shared a bed with me a couple of days' ago." I said, hoping that she wouldn't mind.

"You got the guest room, is that okay?" She asked.  
"Thanks Em" I said, giving her an awkward one arm hug.  
"It's okay Seth, sleep tight" She patted my back "If she needs any clothes or something, she can come to me" She said smiling.  
She closed the door gently behind her, before switching the lights off and walking back up to her room. you could hear the steps she was taking up to her room.  
I placed her carefully under the covers of the queen sized bed.  
She was snoring softly, her heart at a soft, even pace.  
I layed next to her, listening intently to her heart, like it was engrossing music.

Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom. Was the soft even pace.  
If I wasn't so tired, I would've watched her all night, just breathing. She is so cute as she sleeps, her mouth slightly open, her hands sprawled out across her chest. Her chest would rise and fall with peace and hormony.  
I could never love anyone as much as I love my Abbey, my angel, my star, my sun,my only reason for exsisting.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Seth, Abbey." Embry said, yelling. "It's time to get up, breakfast time."  
I felt Abbey try to escape the embrace of my arm's.  
"Where am I?" She asked as I let her up, out of my embrace.  
"Your at Emily's house Abbey" Emily said. "Are you two hungry? Everyone is in the loungeroom. She told me to come in here and ask if you wanted breakfast. It's almost ready" He said, looking in between the two of us. Probably expecting that we were up to something.  
"Oh Emily, let me stay hear? That was nice of her." I heard Abbey say with a short smile  
"We sleep here all the time, I've probably crashed on this bed 10 times this months already" Embry said with a quick shrugg  
"I'm going now" He said smiling. He walked out the door, only to add "And no funny business" He added, smirking.  
"Embry!" I yelled at him.  
"What?" He said, putting his hand's up as if in serender "You two looked awfully comfy in eachothers' arm's" He said, flying out the door.

"What a door knob" Muttered my angel.  
I laughed. "Come on" I said, offering my hand for her to take "Let's go out into the loungeroom"  
"Seth" She said looking down, as if she were guilty for something.  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her guilty face, why was she looking so guilty.  
"I'm sorry" She said frowning.  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"For fighting with Sue" She said. I could tell how much fighting with my mom impacted her. She loves my mom, like she was her mother.  
"It's okay Abbey. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I asked her  
'No' she motioned by shaking her head, left to right, left to right.  
I frowned, but nodded at her anyway.

"We should probably go now, or they'll get 'suspicious' " She joked to me. Smiling.  
I smiled back, my frown vanished, just by seeing the slight twitch of her cheeks, tilting upward.  
"Well, Embry will" I said, offering my hand once again to her. Which this time, she did.  
I pulled her up, we were chest to chest.  
And we had a 'moment' type thing. The moment when you look into their eye's and kiss.  
The kiss was slow a passionate. He lip's moving with mine. Her hands slid around my neck, as mine slid around her waist, bringing her closer to me if that is even possible.  
I was shocked at how happy and warmed I was just holding the girl I loved. It was like she was meant to be in my arm's forever. It was as if I was made exactly for her.


	14. Chapter 14 I love you

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I was sick, than I had to do a speech. So here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, keep them coming. It's probably going to be crap. I haven't been writing for a week and half almost.**

**_Hey guys' that down there is my twitter, I will be on daily, so keep tweeting. Follow me. When there is going to be a delay in updating I will type it up. Just remember to keep reviewing and to check twitter daily (If you want of course)_**  
**_I will tell you guys when there is a new story on the way, and what I am working on for storys. I will even give you guys a preview of what the story is about._**

**Ms_Write_It**

* * *

"Good morning you two" Emily said smiling at us. "Aren't you cold Abbey?" She said frowning disapprovingly at me.  
'Not with my Sethie by my side'. I added mentally. "No, I'm okay"  
"Are you sure? Everyone is in the kitchen. If you need some clothes just ask me" Said Emily smiling widely at me, and walked into the kitchen absentmindedly.  
"Are you cold?" Seth's voice was worried, scared even. Scared that I was really freezing my butt off.  
"No, I'm okay"  
He nodded, taking my hand in his. There was a smile plastered on his face. A smile of temptation.

"So... Abbey, have fun last night, don't tell me you two did anything kinky now" Embry said, wriggling his eye's suggestively.  
"Uh" I was speechless, literally. What a pig.  
"Embry" Seth's voice was stern and annoyed with Embry.  
"Embry cut it out now" Emily waked Embry over the head with her spatula.  
"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong" Embry whined to Emily.  
"Just get what you like before the boys' eat it all" Emily's voice was motherly like.

"Thanks Emily" Me and Seth chimed in together.

* * *

"So" I said turning to Seth, in the clothes Emily had set down for me. "What's on agenda for today"  
"We're are going to have to go home. I spoke to mom this morning while you were in the shower. And she really want's to talk to you and apoligize" Seth looked at me, smiling faintly at me, as if to see my reaction.  
"Err, sure. I just.. Never mind" I said, looking down facing the tiled floor.  
"What's wrong Abs?" He looked deeply into my eye's searching for the emotion that I was hiding away.  
"It's just.. The things you mom had said to me"  
"What did she say?" His jaw was clenched in a way I have never seen. His face was angered and disappointed.

I sighed, not wanting him to be angry at his mom, just for what she did to me. "She just said some things I didn't like. That's all"  
"Like what, Abs?" He asked rubbing soothing circles around my back. "Wait. What was the fight even about? Abs?" If I told him, he would be upset. At his mom. And I made a promise to his mom not to tell him or Leah. Well.. It wasn't a promise.  
"Let's just go" I sighed, getting up.  
"Abbey. Please?" His voice was so soft, causing me to look at his worried, and sad face. Sad because I was hiding something. And worried for his mother.  
"She and Charlie, they're are getting married. An... She is moving out to live with him soon."  
I turned my head to look at his face, wandering what his expression was like.  
At first his expression turned into one of shock and betrayal.  
I hope he doesn't feel I betrayed him.  
"Excuse me" He said, getting up from next to me. I watched, tears threatening to spill over. He stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind him.

"Seth? Amelia?" Was Emily worried voice, walking into the lounge room. Sam was shadowing her.  
"Abbey? What happened? Are you okay? Is Seth? Were is Seth?" She asked me so many questions, they were now swirling around in my head. I could feel anger boiling inside of me. Anger because I just upset my Seth. My angel.  
"Are you okay?" Emily asked, taking a seat next to me. She most likely saw the tears that were now spilling over my face. "Abbey, what happened?"  
"Seth..." I sniffed, Sam was walking out the door, "Seth.. Hates me" I finally got out.  
"What?" Emily said "No Abbey, that's not possible. I know that Seth loves you. More than anything. He talks about you all the time. And trust me, whatever just happened.. Just know he doesn't hate you honey. He loves you" She patted my gently on the back. "I will take you back home, okay?"  
I nodded, sobbing, while she got up and got her keys.  
"Come on Abbey" Emily said, once the keys were in her hand. "I'll take you home" With her spare hand she placed it down to me, to help me up.  
"Are your sure your okay?"  
I nodded, sniffing.

* * *

"We're here" Said Emily, pulling up to the familiar house of Sue's and once Harry's.  
"Thanks Emily" I said, leaning over to hug her.  
"It's no problem at all. Now if you need to sleep at my house tonight, just you ask, and I'll be over to pick you up. Just remember dear, Seth doesn't hate you." She smiled at me, patting my hand in comfort.  
"Thanks Emily" I smiled faintly at her. The tears that were there minutes before, were drying against my face, staining my flushed cheeks.  
She nodded as I got out of the car.  
I stopped at the door as I heard Seth's voice.  
"Mom" Said Seth's soft voice "What is the real reason of you not telling me?" His voice was pained.  
"Seth.. I knew it would hurt you. And I didn't want that. Come here" At this moment I could imagine them hugging, Seth leaning down to around his mothers height, placing his head gently on to her shoulder.  
I slid down the door, my back faced the door. There was a little thump as my butt hit the wooden porch.  
I rested my head on the door frame, it was wrong to interupt, knowing that this was a 'family' moment.

If I said that out loud, I know Seth would be a little angry at me. He always said and Leah too "Your always apart of this family, no matter what" Even Sue and Harry said that.  
I sighed, getting up, and walking to the steps.  
Sometimes, I wish I could just go in a dark space - With a torch- and just read, a blanket wrapped around me. When I read it feels like.. Like I am in a world. I can be whoever I want.  
I pulled my knees tightly to my chest, wrapping my arms around it, trying to keep some warmth with in my body.  
My Seth does hate me. Okay, I shouldn't think of stuff like that, it just makes me tear up a little.  
Like at this moment, I could feel the tears coming on, because I think Seth hates me for telling him about his mom and Charlie.

"Abbey? What are you doing out here in the cold? Com- are you crying, are you okay? What's wrong?" Said Leah, running up to me, taking the seat next to me. Wrapping her arms around me instantly.  
"Abbey, why are you crying?" Asked Seth's panicked stricken voice. "Are you okay? Who am I hurting?" I laughed as he said 'Who am I hurting?' It turned out to be in between a laugh and a sob.  
"I'll give you 2 some privacy okay? I'll be inside if you need me Abbey, okay?" She smiled brightly at me.  
I nodded, the tears still streaming down my face.  
"Abbey, what's wrong? Please tell me" He said sadly. "Did someone hurt you? Do I need to hurt anyone?"  
I shook my head motioning a 'no'  
"Then what happened? What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it" I sobbed, getting off the step, not getting very far, because Seth grabbed my hand softly in his.  
"Please Abbs? If you don't tell me I will only be stressing until you do. Please Abbs, I hate knowing your upset." His voice was soft, sweet and calming. Making my sobs stop in a slow pace.

"I.. Just.. Thought you hated me, for what I told."  
"Abbey that could never happen. I could never hate you." He paused for a moment. "I love you Amelia Wolfe. And I always will. No matter what happens"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise"  
He leaned in, getting closer and closer toward my lips.  
As his lips met mine, everything around us seemed to fade away.  
And it was just me and him.  
Our lips moved in synch, passionate and vibrant.  
His tongue seemed to skim my lip, asking permission.  
I slowly, and carefully opened my lips, giving him the permission that he seeked.  
He placed his hand carefully on my cheek, it was as if he was afraid that I was going to break if put a little pressure on my face.

My surroundings were brought back as he pulled back, a smile on his lips. "I promise that I will always love you, no matter what. Your my angel, the one I will always love. You have my heart and it will stay like that. Forever. And never think any different." The with that, he brought his lips back, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He looked deeply into my eye's, his eye's showed the emotion of love, admiration and joy.


	15. Chapter 15 Forever

_**Hey everyone. Hope you liked the last chapter. Please remember to follow me on Twitter (Ms_Write_It) I wonder where us girls can find a Seth. Dang, I need one too. Lol. Oh, and I have got a poll running, and I would love all of my reviewers to vote, please. I am writing, or typing up a new story, and I don't know which one to follow, because they're all great. So your opionion does matter to me. And if you didn't have a chance to see my Twitter page well than.. Embry's Imprint will be on hold. I can't find any ideas for the next chapter, I'm hardly getting any reviews. And I will keep finding, or try to figure out an idea. I don't, at this moment know how long it will be on hold for. I am guessing around about 2/3/4 months, maybe less if I do figure out something for all my loyal fans out there. For all of you wondering, I do have a YouTube. I will tell you it some other time. I think if you read Kim and Jared, my imprint story than you'll find it there. Also, if your wondering if I have another user on here, well I do. (Team-Sparkly-Edward) At the moment I am typing a story on there to. It is called/ Kim and Jared: My Little Werewolf. If you check my Twitter you will so the banners I have made. I have made to. If your wondering how/what programme I used it was/ Paint and I used the facilities of Polyvore. Polyvore it great. I have my own user, and Soon I will give you guys my user name so you can check out the stuff I have made. I will put the outfits I have choosen for people in my storys. So please, please keep reviewing, and follor me on Twitter, where you will find more information. So yeah, I am going to shut up now. Enjoy**_.

I watched as Seth turned around once, giving me his award winning smile, that he knows I just love.  
"I'll see you later tonight, okay? I have patrol. Mom is at Harry's, and Leah will be here with you."  
"Bye Seth" I smiled, waving slightly. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to be held in his arm's. His embrace around me, holding me tightly to him, making me feel the safe and security of him.

I watched in sadness as he walked hesitantly out the door. He gave me one last longing look.  
"So" Leah said, this probably being awkward for her. "What movie are we watching?"  
I laughed a little at the choices.  
Chainsaw massacre, Freddy vs Jason and last but not least Nightmare on Elm Street. Not at all romantic any ways.  
" I thought you had a date tonight with that dude from the beach"  
I watched as her smile grew wide. "That is tomorrow."

"I think I'm just going to have a bath. I don't think horror suits me well, just ask Seth" I smiled as I mention Seth's name.  
"Who knows, you could benefit from it. You get to sleep in the same bed as my brother" She joked.  
"Leah!" I slapped her arm playfully, blushing like crazy.  
She just smiled at me.

"Alright, I'm going to have my bath now" I smiled  
"Alright! I'm going to be in my room if you want me!" She walked up the hallway toward her room.  
I rolled my eye's, walking to the hallway cupboard to pull out a towel.

* * *

A knock at the door brought me out of the sleep I was consumed in.  
"Leah?" I said, my voice thick with sleep.  
"Are you okay Amelia?" Leah's voice was panicked.  
"Err.. Yeah.. Why?" Why wouldn't I be.  
"Well I can kind of smell.. Blood." What? How the hell can she smell blood? I not bleeding.  
"Wha- Argh!" I screamed, looking down.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Can I come in?" Leah asked, now really alarmed.  
Oh shit this can't be happening. Egh!  
"Uh. Um. No!" I said emmediatly "I'm fine. I was just ah shaving my legs, and the I accidentally cut myself." Lie, lie. It wasn't a cut from a razor. It was my period. Nice timing. -Sarcasm intended-

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? A band-aid or something?" _I don't know, a pad maybe _  
"No! I'm fine"  
"Alright. Well I'll be in my room then" Her voice sounded confused.  
"I'm home!" Said Seth's booming voice.  
_Awe great, could this get any worse. Two werewolves in a house that can smell my blood. Gee, how convenient.  
_"Are you okay Abbs. I can smell blood."  
"Yeah! I uh.. Cut myself when I was shaving my legs" Nice excuse, right?  
"Oh.. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Can you get Leah please?" I said, pulling the plug out of the bath.  
"Sure. Just a second." I could sense worry in his tone.  
I head the soft sound of his feet as he walked up the hallway.

"Abbey? Whats up?" Leah asked, now outside the door of the bathroom.  
I grabbed the towel, standing up, and wrapped it around me. "Can you come in, please?"  
"Arr.. Sure thing?" It sounded like a question. You could tell she was hesitant.  
"It's okay, I'm decent enough"  
The door opened to reveal Leah, she was wearing long pyjama pants and a old nike shirt.  
"Oh, my.." She whispered, turning her glance away. "Uh, your going to have to pull the plug and get into the shower. I'll be right back, okay?"  
I nodded, feeling emotional. Do all girls' get like this when they get their first ah.. Period? It feels uncomfortable to say that word and not mean it in a school way. It feels... Foreign.  
I took my towel off, and went into the shower, the water was warm instantly. The droplets of water fell to my skin.

"I'm back!" Leah said, over the water. "I brought you some clothes, a new towel and ... Yeah. Anyways..." She paused for a second before whispering "Don't forget to clean the bath out" I am surprised I even heard that.  
"Okay!" I said over the water.

* * *

"Are you okay" Seth said, a knowing look on his face. He was leaning against the wall.  
Oh my goshness he knows! Leah told him! Now I feel embarrased.  
"Err.. Yeah. I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Total lie, but now it's going to be awkward around him for me.  
"A-" He tried to say, but was cut off by the sound of my door.

I slumped down on my bed, sighing. Why was my life so.. Weird? I'm embarrased because Seth knows.  
There was a tiny knock outside my door. "Abbs" Said Seth.  
I rolled over, nustling my head deeper into the pillow.  
My door opened, the light from the hallway shined into my room.  
He smiled faintly as he saw me, hiding away from him, because of the embarrasment.  
"Abbey?" He said his voice soft and comforting.  
"Come on, look at me. Please"  
His tone was pleading, so I of course had to look at him. My cheeks red.

"I know your embarrased, but there is no reason to be." He smiled, crawling up beside me.  
I turned so my head was placed on his warm and inviting chest.  
He kissed the top of my head. "If you want to talk about anything, anything at all. Just remember, I am always hear for you. No matter what, and remember. ALWAYS remember that I will love you, no matter what."  
"And I love you too Sethie. Your my angel"

He smiled in triumph.  
"Now do you want to watch a movie?"  
I shook my head 'no'  
"Can you sleep with me tonight, please Seth?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eye's.  
He looked away "You don't need to do that. I would've. That expression is.." He stopped thinking of a word "Heartbreaking"  
He looked down, smiling at me warmly. He turned facing me, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.  
"You okay, Abbey?" Seth asked, bringing his eye's down to my level.  
"I'm fine" _Now that your here with me_ I added mentally  
"That's good" Then he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.  
The kiss lingered there, where the warmth of his lips were.  
"Goodnight Abbey." He said bringing hid head down, to hide by my side.  
"Goodnight Seth, I love you"

He lifted his neck up to trail kissed up my kneck, and toward my lips where he murmed "I love you more"  
And I swear I heard him mutter against my neck "Until the day I die"

I know that the same thing goes for me too. I know I will love this.. Werewolf of mine, until the day that my life decides to end.  
There is this unconditional love for Seth, and I know.. Deep down, that it will never fade away. Never. It will be there forever.  
I felt my eye's drift with the darkness of sleep.

That night I dreamt how perfect me and Seth are together. I dreamt that we were on beach, white all around us. There stood Seth in a sleek, black tux.  
He stood there, looking directly into my eye's, he had a proud look. The proud look that I was his wife. The girl he is going to love. Forever.  
I saw his lips murmer "I love you Amelia Wolfe. Forever."  
My lips mouther "As do I Seth Clearwater"


	16. Chapter 16 Connections

**_Hey everyone. Please remember to follow me on Twitter. And please remember to vote on the poll. Your opionion does matter to me :D  
I will have a lot of spare time, so please, please keep reviewing. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. I like to know people are still reading.  
And thank you for the Silent Readers! Could you please leave a review to?_**

* * *

I awoke to the lullaby of Seth's heart.  
It was unrealistically soothing. It was my favourite sound in the world.  
The slow rythm and pace of it, letting off a musical beat that made my heart react in various ways. It always left butterflies in my stomach.

"Mmm.. Good morning" Seth said, noticing my awaking.  
He leaned over, trailing kisses down my throat.  
"Good morning Seth" I said, my voice thick. Damn. I said like a man of some sorts.  
He chuckled "Good morning my angel" He stopped kissing me, only to reach up for my lips. The softness of the kiss was a little unlike Seth. There was always some sort of passion in the kiss he gave me. Not just soft and Carefull.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with as much passion as I could bring myself too.

I frowned as he pulled back. "It's time for school, my love" He said, smiling at me, his brown eye's doing so much hypnotizing.  
"Do we have to?" I asked, sighing.  
"Yeah, I don't want to go either. I want to stay in bed with you." He mumbled against my skin.  
"Mmm" I groaned "Fine." I said, getting up. As I got up, I stretched my muscles.  
I watched as he smiled at me. "I'll wait for you in the lounge room" And with that, I watched as he walked out of my room, in a graceful movement. He was taking long strides out the room.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Seth, smiling widely at him.  
I watched as he nodded, showing me a blinding smile. The smile made my heart fly at paces I would think impossible a long time ago.  
"Do you want to drive?" Seth asked smiling that same smile, he must know that I love.  
"Not in the mood for it" I admitted with a shrug.  
My thoughts ended up going to Sue.

_I walked into the lounge room, tears in my eye's.  
"Abbey" Said Sue, looking down sheepishly.  
"Sue?" I sniffed, wondering what she had wanted. I thought at the time 'I hope she isn't planning on kicking me out' Even then I should of known my thoughts were irrational. She would never do that. I know, and she knows that she loves me. Not in a weird freaky way, but in the way you love a daughter or a son.  
"I'm sorry Abbey" Sue said, walking to me in a slow and hesitant pace, as if she were afraid of me saying something to her, something like me telling her to go away.  
When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around me, telling me I was apart of this family, and always will be, even when she says something she doesn't mean.  
At the time, I didn't even realise that the room was empty of Seth's presence. The only thing I felt was hurt. As if a part of me was gone.  
"Abbey, I love you like you were my own daughter, and nothing will ever change that. Ever. Harry loved you. You were like his daughter to. You were Seth's first friend. And his best friend at that" Said Sue, not knowing that I was a little more than just 'Seth's Best friend' but also his girlfriend._

"Abbey?" Seth said, shaking my body lightly.  
"Err.. Yeah?" I asked confused.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Mhmm"  
"Good" He said, leaning toward me, pressing his lips to mine in one swift movement.  
"I love you" He said once again, and once again making my heart flutter. Did he know how much this effected me? Is that why he always said it?  
"I love you too. Now come on. School isn't going to teach it's self"  
He groaned, but nodded.

He walked over to my side of the car, opening it for me in one swift movement.  
"Uh" I giggled.  
He smiled, putting his hand toward me, for me to grab.  
There was a wolf whistle from behind me and Seth.  
I blushed, my face heating up. It probably looked like a tomato right now.  
It was Embry who did the senseless whistle. What was he trying to prove? How much of an ass he can be? If so, then he has already succeeded.  
I took Seth's overly warm hand in mine.  
"Hey guys'. What do you two have first?" He asked, looking at Me and Seth.  
"English. I think I have an assignment to do." I shrugged.  
"P.E" Seth said, more than likely thinking what I was thinking right now, at this exact moment '_I wish we were together the whole day'  
_Sometimes it actually hurt to be away from him. My boyfriend? And also, sometimes I wish that he was more than just my 'boyfriend' One day I would like him to be my husband. It's like it was always suppose to be that way.

Seth's arm went around my waist pulling me to his side.  
The bell went, motioning for the first period of the day.  
"Bye Seth." I said, leaning up to kiss him.  
"Bye, my love" He than leaned down toward my height, and placing chaste kiss on my lips.  
"Bye Embry" I said quickly.

As I walked away from Seth, I felt myself running into someone.  
"Sorry!" I said quickly, the person on the floor, sighing at the books that were scattered on the floor/  
"Here, let me help you" I said, gethering books, and putting them in a pile in my hands.  
"Thank you" She said shyly, looking down at the tiled school floor.  
"It's no problem at all. Your new here, right?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
"I'm Amelia, but I prefer Abbey."  
"I'm Jenny. Could you tell me where English with Mrs Morris? I'm lost" She sighed.  
"Sure, your with me" I replied.  
"Thanks" She said, taking the books out of my hold, and hugged them to her chest.  
"Your welcome. So how are you liking La Push, so far?" I asked her.

"It's a lot different. It rains, every day. It's cold every day"  
"It does get a little depressing sometimes. But not every day is wet" I smiled.  
She smiled mumbling a 'I guess'

"Where here" I said after a bit of silence. The class was just getting ready to move forward inside.  
She smiled shyly at me 'Thank you' she practically whispered.

"Oh, a new student." Said mrs Morris smiling a creepy, fake smile at Jenny.  
I recoiled, grimancing at her smile. Surely Mrs Morris was pretty one day, a LONG time ago, but now.. Now she looks like a witch. Egh. She even acts like a bitch, which in all cases rhymes with Bitch.  
"Yes ma'am" She said, looking down at the carpeted flooring. "I'm Jenny."  
"Right. Well Jenny, your sitting next to Abbey here" She said dismissing us, by flicking her hair, as if she was some kind of beautiful Greek goddess.  
And I must say, she looked nothing like one. She didn't even act like one. Graceful, that is out of the picture. She didn't everything slothenly.  
"Yes Ma'am" Jenny said, her cheeks red, from blushing with embarrasment.  
I smiled at Jenny, showing her a reassuring smile.

"Okay class" Miss Morris said, as soon as me and Jenny took our seats next to each other.  
"Today you will get an assignment. Individual work only. You have until next week" Than she stood up from her seat and started handing white sheets of paper.  
"Your to write a Story/ Speech / Song. It can be about anything. You have until next Friday." She said sternly to the class. Then added "Cheating or plagerizing will not be tolerated."

* * *

Me and Jenny walked toward the Cafe.  
"Do you want to sit with me and my friends'. They won't say anything" I said noticing her shy behaviour.  
She smiled but shook her head 'no' "It's okay. I'd rather not" She looked down, smiling rather sheepishly than she added "I don't want to intrude"  
"You won't be intruding" I said smiling politely at her.  
"Are.. You sure?" She asked.  
I nodded, smiling. Trying my hardest to reassure her.  
"Thank you." She smiled, looking down again.

"Abbey?" Said Seth's loving voice from behind me.  
I spun around, looking straight into his beautiful eye's. "Hey Seth" I smiled, wrapping him in a-tight-as-I-could-embrace.  
"Whose your friend?" He asked, interested in what I had to say.  
"This, this is Jenny" I smiled. "Jenny, this is Seth Clearwater"  
"Hi" She smiled politly at him.  
"Hello" He said back, looking intently at me, making me blush.  
"Shall we go into the Caferteria now?" I asked, smiling at the two of them.  
Jenny nodded, looking down at the checkered floor.

Seth wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closely to his side.  
I looked up, smiling at him brightly.  
"Oh" I said once we reached the table filled with every member of the pack, who actually went to school.  
"Guys'." I said getting the boys' attention.  
They turned their attention to me.  
"Boys' this is Jenny. Jenny this is Paul, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared and Kim" I said pointing to each of them. "And this, this is Seth. My boyfriend" I smiled, looking up at my Angel.  
I saw Embry looking at Jenny strangly. To be honest, it kind of look like.. Seth looking at me. The incredulous eye's of love. They eye's telling her that he would do anything for her, even if it meant jumping in front of a bullet for her.

Jenny, she looked at him curiously, like she was being sucked in by something. She was looking deeply into Embry's eye's.  
"He imprinted" I heard Paul mutter.  
I turned to look at Seth.  
"What's imprinting Seth?" I said, leaning up to his ear, not wanting to disrupt their 'moment' type thing.  
He looked hesitant to tell me "I'll tell you when we go home" His expression was hesitant and worried. Why would he be worried?  
Was he worried that I'm going to hate him? Or never talk to him? Because I can assure you, that it will never happen. For some reason.. I feel addicted. To him.  
I need to him, to keep me sane.

I looked up, noticing Jenny looking down, her cheeks stained tomato red. Her lips pursed, as she took her seat next to me. I saw her twiddling her thumbs. It looked like she did that when she was.. Nervous or embarrased.  
"So Jenny" Kim started, trying to calm the awkwardness of this. "What school did you go to, before this school?" Kim asked her.  
"Arh, actually I was home schooled, by my mom" She said.  
Huh, guess that would explain her shyness.  
"Oh. That's got to be cool right?"  
"Ah, not really. It get's lonely sometimes. Especially when your an only child" She said, shrugging. Still the pink tint of pink covered her cheeks.

Kim smiled at her. "I've got 2 brothers and one sister. But their so sweet" She smiled "Except my older brother Jackson. His Bleh"  
I laughed, a giggling soung of a little toddler.  
Seth looked down at me, smiling widely at me. He bent down, kissing my nose. Causing me to squint my nose, and giggle again.  
"Oh God" Paul groaned.  
Usually there would be one or to smart comments coming from Embry. But his focus was on Jenny. He probably didn't even know the rest of us are here.

"Are you hungry?" Seth asked me.  
"No, I'm okay. Thanks"  
He smiled at me widely. His brown eye's glintered.  
The bell rung for the next period.  
Seth sighed. "See you later Princess" Seth smiled, once again kissing the tip of my nose.  
"Bye Seth" I smiled sadly. Why couldn't we have this period together instead of apart?  
I turned, ready to help Jenny, but Embry was there with her. Together they were laughing, in a unison that I thought impossible. It was like they were meant to be.  
It was sweet how the connected instantly. Like there was a stronger connection pulling them together


	17. Chapter 17 Test and Embarrasment

****

****

****

**Hey guys'. I am so sorry for not updating quicker. My mouse broke... So yeah. I got a new one though! I should be updating alot more now, thanks to the school holidays. I will try an update maybe today or tommorow :D  
And I added a 'Jennifer/Jenny/ Jen; To the story. :P**

* * *

"So" I said, smiling faintly at Seth "You going to tell me what 'Imprinting' is yet?" At the moment we were in Seth's room, I was laying in the embrace of his arm's.

I felt him sigh. "Okay" He said, sitting up, an turning me around gently, to look at me.  
"Imprinting for a werewolf is like finding his soul mate. The one he is suppose to be with. When he sees her he would do anything for her. Be anything for her. Whatever will make her happy he'll do" I watched his expression throughout him telling me this. It seemed like he knew the feeling. "I imprinted on you Amelia" He said looking at me in the eye's. I could see the love in his eye's.  
"You imprinted on me? Meaning.." I stood up, backing away "You were forced to be with me?" I asked hurt. He didn't have a choice! I knew it! I knew he wouldn't be with me because he wanted to.

"No!" He said loudly, reaching me as if he needed me, more than anything "Don't think that at all! I wasn't forced to be with you at all Amelia. It's just a push in the right direction. It saves us from the heartbreak of going with the wrong person. we would've ended up together, with or without this Abbey." He said in a pleading type of voice. "Please" He whimpered, he looked as if he was about to cry.  
"I-" I was cut off by Leah, coming into the room, the door swung open.  
"Oh" She said, looking at me and Seth. "Um.. Are you two okay?" She asked stepping into the room. Leah closed the door, coming over to me. She put her arm around me, bringing me into her side.  
"I'm going to give you some privacy." She said, giving us one quick glance on her way out.

Seth was looking down at the ground. "Seth.." I trailed off, feeling guilty that he was like this, sad and hurting.  
"Are you forced" I asked once again. Even though he did just give me the answer.  
"No" He said shaking his head 'no' "We're not forced. I even had a crush on you when I was 12" He said blushing, but the hurt was still there in his eye's, torturing me and him.  
"Come here Seth" I said opening my arm's for him.  
If this was forced, I honestly wouldn't be able to do that to Seth. I wouldn't be able to be with him, knowing he could be with someone else, be happy.  
Seth sweeped me off my feet, spinning me around in his arms. Muttering loving words into my ear. Words that made my heart flutter with love.  
Seth pressed his lips to mine, I closed my eye's just letting the passion take over for me.  
The kiss deepened, and his lips moved with mine.  
His hands trailed down to my waist, and under my thighs were he picked me up, my legs hitching around his waist.  
I let my hands go around his neck softly, knowing his hold with stop me from falling.  
I pulled back needing air. He seemed to understand, and he started kissing my neck, leaving trails of kisses down my neck, where they lingered.  
The passion of this kiss was cut off by the sound of my phone.

I groaned, pulling back, giving Seth a quick peck on the lips.  
"Just leave it" He said, using his puppy dog eye's.  
"It could be important"  
He sighed, as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone not bothering to check the I.D  
"Abbey! Please come over. Alone." Than that was it. It went beep beep beep. Motioning Kim wasn't on the other line anymore.  
"Seth" I said, "I'm borrowing your car okay?"  
"Can I come. Please"  
I shook my head 'no'. "She said _alone _Sethie" I pressed my lips to his jaw, knowing that if I kissed him on the lips it would last forever.  
He sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys. "Be careful"  
I nodded as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

* * *

I knocked on Kim's front door, only for her to answer it in about 5 seconds.  
"You were standing there weren't you" I said, knowing no human being could open the door that fast.  
She nodded, grabbing my wrist and bringing me inside with her.  
"Kim? What's wrong? Are you okay? You seem.."  
"Scared? Anxious?" She said answering me.  
"I was going to say Tensed.. But close enough. What's wrong"  
"I think I am pregnant" She whispered.  
"What!" I said, only for her hand on my mouth.  
"Shh!" She hissed "My brother is in the other room!"  
"Your 17. This is your last year of school right? No one will know."  
Yes I know I am 16 and she is 17. She is a year ahead of me and I take advanced, soI get to be with her.  
"But.. I don't know if I am. I don't know how Jared will react.. I don't know anything. I don't have a clue as to what to do!"

"Okay Kim." I said slowly. "First things first. Breath in and out. We don't want you to have an anxiety attack."  
She breathed in and out slowly, trying to get calm enough to stop shaking.  
"Okay. Now we go to the shop and get a test"  
"What about my brother?" She asked. Her brother Jackson is 17.  
"Don't worry about your brother."  
"Wait.. If we goto La Push to get some. They're going to tell Jared" She said scared.  
"To get some what?" Jackson said, putting his jacket on.  
"To get some chocolate duh" I said rolling my eye's.  
"Huh. Anyway, I'm going to Port Angeles. Me and Kevin are going to go see Zombie Masacar. Bye Kim, Amelia"  
"Bye" We said in unison. Though Kim's voice sounded squeaky in comparrison to mine.  
He gave kim a strange look, before shrugging.

"Okay, we go to Forks. Nobody even knows who Jared is over there"  
She nodded, her breathing hitching.  
"Kim" I said sternly. "Stop. Your giving yourself an anxiety attack" I said, knowing what it's like to have one of those. "Breath in an out" I instructed.  
"Come on" I said grabbing her hand.

X  
X  
X

"Thanks" Kim said once we were seated in the car.  
"It's fine Kim, you'd do the same thing for me, right?" I said knowing she would.  
"Of course I would" She smiled.  
_I had to go inside the shop for Kim, she was to scared to. She kept saying "What if someone from La Push see's me buying one? Than what? What if the person at the counter calls me a slut? She kept coming up with 'What if'.  
_"You ready?" I asked her. The car was parked out the front of her house by now. No sign of anyone at her house.  
She nodded, smiling slightly.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guy's this is just an author note type thingy. I will put this into Kim's perspective okay? So she can put in her feeling about this.  
**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

You okay?" Abbey asked me, looking into my eye's.  
"Yeah" I nodded, my voice cracked.  
How would he react to me being pregnant?  
"Well this is it" She said, grabbing my hand -which I washed by the way- in hers.  
I closed my eye's, letting her hold my hands in hers.  
There was a little beeping noise, motioning that it was ready for me to see.  
"We'll look together" She said. "When you're ready" She added, not wanting to push me into it.

"I'm ready" I said, my eye's fluttering open.  
"You're sure you want to?" She asked.  
I nodded. "It's now or never"  
"Okay. On three. 1.. 2.. 2 and half... 3.  
Then we looked down. The pregnancy had a little plus sign. Meaning I was pregnant.  
My mouth was wide open, shocked at it. How did I even get pregnant. I know how I got pregnant.. But..  
"Oh my" I said, putting my hand to my mouth.  
Mom and dad are going to hate me so much! Jared probably won't ever talk to me too! Oh..

"What am I goi-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening to reveal him. Jared.  
My eye's flickered to him and then back at the tiles were layed the thing that changed my life. I'm responsible for two people! I have to eat for two people, be careful for my baby. Drink and eat 3x's the more I already it. Fun. And on top of all that Jared will probably-  
"Kim?" Jared asked shocked. I couldn't even pay attention to him.  
Than I felt him beside me. Myself being lifted of the ground an into his lap.  
"Shh" He said. I didn't realise until now that I was crying. "Everything will be fine. I promise. You're going to be a wonderful mother" Than he kissed the top of my head.  
"Bye guys. I'll come over tomorrow Kim" Abbey said, leaning down, kissing my cheek, and gave Jared an akward one arm hug.

**- AMELIA'S P.O.V. -AMELIA'S-P.O.V-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Where've you been" Seth frowned "I was worried"  
I rolled my eye's, leaning into kiss Seth on the cheek.  
"I was with Kim"  
"For 2 hours?"  
"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.  
"Goodnight" I said, turning around, only for Seth to grab my arm.  
"You know how it's your birthday soon"  
"M- wait what?" My birthday?  
"Yeah. It's in like 2 weeks. Remember?" He smiled.  
"Huh. Guess I didn't"  
He smiled, standing up, wrapping his arms around me "What do you want for your birthday?" He asked kissing my nose.  
"Nothing Seth" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him "I've got you. That's all I'll never need"  
He smiled, chuckling a little "I have to get you something"  
I shook my head 'no' "You don't have to"  
I hate my birthday. Who really wants to get older?

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Seth asked.  
"Um... Going to school?"  
He smiled, "After"  
"Nuh, not really. Goodnight" I pecked his cheek, and walked out of the loungeroom.  
I took my shirt off, chucking it hopelessly on the ground, not bothered to put it in the laundry room.  
"Hey Abs?" Seth said, opening my door without asking. And I was turned around so I was facing him. And it was a push up bra.  
"Oh" Seth said. "Sorry" He was blushing, his cheeks red.  
I laughed. "It's fine Seth, what's up" I turned around, grabbing a pyjama shirt out of the bottom, and just chucking it over the top of my bra.  
"I really am sorry" He said putting his hand in his hair.  
I laughed again "So what's up?"  
"Just wondering if you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" His cheeks were still pink from walking in on me. "It's suppose to be a nice day tomorrow  
"I'll always want to be with you Seth" I smiled nodding at his question.  
He smiled showing my his white teeth.  
"I'll let you go to sleep than" He turned around, switching the light off on his way out.


	18. Chapter 18 Fights with Seth?

********

Hello everyone. Hope you all liked the last chapter!

* * *

"Feeling better?" I asked Kim.  
She nodded, smiling.  
"Me and Jared had a long talk last night, right after you left." She mumbled, smiling at me.  
"That's good! What'd he say?"  
At the moment me and Kim were seated in Jared's car, thanks to a free period. So we get a period full of talking.  
"Well, when you left the bathroom, I started crying hysterically. I thought he was going to hate me. But he didn't. He told me he loved me, and that I would make a wonderful mother. It was so cute, we spent the rest of the evening at the beach, watching the sunset go down" She sighed, smiling brightly.  
I giggled childishly.  
"What about you and Seth. What did you to do last night?"  
I blushed, remembering Seth walking in on me in the night.  
"Ooo. Something happened" She smiled.  
"Seth walked in on me when I was getting dressed. I was only in my bra and pants. He was blushing so bad"  
She chuckled "Same thing happened with me and Jared" than she looked thoughtful for a moment "Have you...?" She trailed of.

I shook my head 'no'  
"How old were you.. When you and Jared.."  
"Uh.. 17. We only got together this year." She smiled at me.  
"Oh yeah" I nodded remembering.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed "The dance! I almost forgot. We have like a week to find our dresses" She said quickly.  
"Port Angeles?" I asked "They have nice dresses there."  
"Yeah. What about this afternoon?" She asked me.  
"Can't, promised Seth we'd do something."  
"Have you two been on a date yet?" She asked me curiously.  
"Actually no. Does this afternoon count as a date?"  
She shrugged "Yeah I guess so"

"Busy tomorrow?" I asked.  
"No. But I don't think the boys' will even let us go to Port Angeles by ourselves. Especially with me pregnant."  
"Leah?" She's a werewolf, right?  
She nodded "Did you hear Leah imprinted?" She smiled at me.  
"No! When!" I smiled.  
"You were on the beach I heard, some guy?"  
"Oh yeah, the football dude"  
She gave me a weird look, but then shrugged.

"So, where do you think Seth is going to take you?" Kim asked, a hint of a smile playing amongst her lips.  
"Hmm.. Don't really know." I shrugged. Sometimes Seth could be predictable, an sometimes not so.  
"Did Embry, you know..." I started.  
"Imprint?" Kim said, cutting me off from the sentence I was about to say. "Yeah, on that Jenny girl yesterday. She seems so sweet. I think they will make a perfect match"  
"What are you calling it?" I asked, looking down at her belly.  
"It? It's a baby, not an it. But I'm not sure yet. I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl." She said, putting her hand over her stomach.  
"Told your mom and dad yet?"  
"No!" She said shaking her head "Their going to kill me!"  
"I don't think Jared would let that happen"  
"You know what I mean. My parents are really strict on that whole 'marriage than sex' thing. They're not religious or anything, but that's just what they think. (No Pun Intended) I don't even know they will say to me" She said shaking her head.

"Your parents' will have to accept that fact. We both know that Jared isn't leaving you. He loves you, and if your parents' don't understand that, then you can live with me. I'm pretty sure Sue won't mind, I mean she is moving out soon."  
"Thanks" She mumbled "I couldn't live with Jared, I mean I want to an all, but yeah"  
I nod in understanding. Jared lives with his parents' I mean his only 17 and so is Kim.  
"So how is Sue doing, about her moving in with Charlie? Are you still living in the Clearwater household, or with Sue and Charlie."  
I shrugged "Sue is doing good. She is excited about moving into Charlie's and marrying him-"  
"Wait! Marrying!"  
"Oh, you didn't know that?" I asked.  
"Uh uh" She shook her head 'no'  
"Oh. Huh. Anyways, Leah is staying with me and Seth. She is 20, so she can be in there with us"

"You love Seth right?"  
I nodded saying a "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
She bit her lip, smiling at me. "Have you told him"  
I nodded once again muttering a 'over and over'.  
"Cute" She smiled.  
"What's cute?" Said a voice that wasn't mine nor Kim's, but Jared's, with Seth trailing behind him.  
"Nothing" Me and Kim said in perfect unison, I don't think Jared and Seth would appreciate us talking about them. I don't think they'd be too happy. But than again, I could get out of anything with my Seth.  
"Hey Jared?" Kim said, Jared picked Kim up, off of the seat.  
"Yes baby?" He asked kissing her on the nose, causing her to squint her nose and giggle. Which caused me to laugh.

"I'mma going to Port Angeles with Abbey tomorrow." She said, not asking.  
"No!" Seth and Jared said.  
"Why not?" We asked. Damn, what's with us saying this in unison?  
"Because it's dangerous out there Abbey. Did you here what almost happened to Bella Swan?"  
"Who the hell is Bella Swan?" I asked, angry at him.  
What couldn't I go somewhere without Seth telling me I can or can't go.  
Kim and Jared were talking quietly.  
Seth looked down, because of the anger in my voice.  
"Bella is a leech" Jared said with a shrug "Seth used to patrol with Jacob and Leah for the leeches in Forks."  
"You what!" I yelled at Seth. "Do you know how dangerous that could of been. You working for those creeps?" I whisper yelled, so the stupid habitance of this stupid school couldn't here.  
"They were different" Kim said, defending Seth. "And there is a treaty."

"So.. On subject. Can me and Abbey go to Port Angeles.. If. Leah comes with us? Please?" Kim said, looking in between Jared and Seth "Tomorrow afternoon"  
"Fine" Jared said, kissing Kim "But Leah has to agree first"  
Seth nodded at me, meaning he agreed to Jared.

Huh, this is the first fight I have ever had with Seth. Huh, does this even count as a fight?  
"I'm going to the toilet" I grumbled, getting out of the car. Angry at Seth.  
"Wait. Abbey" Seth said exasperated. Seth grabbed my wrist gently.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you." He looked down at me, his eye's sad.  
"Seth!" Said Embry trying to get Seth's attention. He didn't get it though. Because he was still looking at me.  
I turned my head.  
"Oh, am I interupting something?" He looked apolegetic. Well that's a first.  
"What's up Em?"  
"Do you know where Jen is?"  
"Probably in the lunchroom. Bring her out here if you want" I said, turning my attention back to Seth.

"Seth" I said once Embry was gone. I sighed. "I'm sorry" I said leaning into him.  
His arms instantly wrapped around me, bringing me closer into his chest. "It's fine" He said.

* * *

"Seth?" I said walking next to him "Where are we going?" I laughed, we've been walking into the forest for about 5 minutes.  
"You'll see. We're almost there" He smiled looking down at me.  
I could here a stream in the distance, Seth pulled a curtain of vines across revealing a meadow, like none I have ever seen.  
A beautiful stream ran, the water pure blue. Rocks in the water, the water ran over them, creating a beautiful scene.  
The grass was so green, flowers amongst the grass.  
There were very few trees in the distance.  
"How'd you find this?" I asked looking into his eye's.  
"I found it once during patrol."  
"It's so beautiful Seth" I said, looking up at him.  
He shook his head "Your more beautiful" Than he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.  
He kissed me, it was a little different.  
It was gentle, as if I might snap under his hold.  
I felt him skim my lip with his tongue, asking for entrance.  
I more than happily opened my mouth.  
As this kiss grew deeper, our tongues fought for dominance.  
His hands trailed down, under my thighs, he picked me up in a swift movement, his hands still under my thighs.  
I wrapped my arms around his kneck as he held on to me, still as if I was a fragile piece of glass.

He pulled back for air, as did I.  
"Seth" I said smiling, I was eye level with him, my legs wrapped around his waist.  
"Amelia" He smiled, pressing his forehead to mine.  
His breathing now even, it tickled my face.  
He tilted my chin up.  
"I love you" he said once again. All the times he said it, my heart would flutter as if it were butterflys wings.  
I smiled leaning in once again to press my lips to his.


	19. Chapter 19 Port Angeles

**Sorry guys' the end of the chapter is going to be a little crap. I am not good at the whole girly dressy crap. So tell me what you think about the end of it. And I posted another story for you all to read.  
It's about Paul imprinting :D**

Last night, Seth took me into the beautiful meadow. It was full of flowers, and there was a flowing river, making peaceful sounds. You could hear animals in the distance, scattering. Birds chirping.  
Seth wrapped me up in his protective, strong arms. It was as if he wouldn't let go. That he would do anything for me.  
It was as if he was afraid that something bad was going to happen to me.  
As it got darker, Seth helped me up than his arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to his side.  
When we walked home, I found Leah on the lounge. She was reading a issue of Cosmo. I must say, that did shock me quiet a bit. I honestly didn't think she was that type of girl.  
The events of the evening made me smile like made:

_"Leah?" I said sweetly as I entered the house, Seth's arms around me. "You know how much I love you, right?"_  
_She raised an eyebrow turning to me. "What do you want?" She asked, turning back to a issue of Cosmo._  
_"Well" I said, moving myself out of my Seth's grasp, causing him to whimper. I sat next to Leah, putting my arm around her shoulder, and leaning on her. "Are you busy tomorrow?"_  
_"That depends on what you want" She said, looking down to my awaiting puppy dog eye's. She looked anywhere but my face._  
_"Can you take me and Kim to Port Angeles tomorrow after school?"_  
_"No, no way" She said. Leah wasn't exactly what you would call a 'girly girl'_  
_"Please?" I asked_  
_"No"_  
_"Please Leah, I love you, you know?"_  
_"Yes I know, and I love you to. But no"_  
_"You'll be my bestest friend"_  
_"Hey!" Seth said as if insulted by what I said._  
_"Oh sorry." I said looking at him "I mean, you'll be my second bestest friend in the whole wide world"_  
_"No" She said, shaking her head._  
_I patted her shoulder, motioning for her to look at me._  
_She turned her head in my direction, a questioning look on her face._  
_I pulled my best puppy dog face, forcing tears to come out. "Uh" She said, melting. "No fair" She added._  
_I sniffed "Please. Pretty please with sugar on top"_  
_Seth came to sit beside me, putting a arm around my waist._  
_"Gah! Fine I'll do it" She said, getting up from the chair "But I'm not happy about it!" She added, and quiet loud I might add._  
_"I love you Leah!" I shouted loudly hoping it travelled down the hall an into her room._  
_"You frikin better!" Leah said, causing me and Seth to laugh._

I was broken out of my trance by someone shaking me. "We're here!" Kim said, a smile on her face.  
"Out, out, out." Leah grumbled, still obviously a little angry. It was like she was our baby sitter. Or teenage sitter?  
I laughed at her "Yes madam" I said, giving her a salute.  
Leah was parked outside of a cute little dress shop.  
"Are you showing?" Leah asked Kim.  
"Huh? What? Wait, no" Kim said, now fully understanding what Leah had meant by "Are you showing"  
"No thankfully. Not yet. I'm only a month along. I don't show yet" She said, shrugging. "I plan on telling my parents tonight. Wonder what they're going to say?"  
I shrugged as we entered the store. "They might understand"  
"Pfft, doubt it"  
"Who cares" Leah started "If they don't like it, than big whoop. It's not like you need their opionion. If you want you can live with me, Seth and Abbey here"  
I nodded in agreement.  
"Hi, how can I help you three ladys'?" Asked a small polite voice as we entered the store.  
"Well, it's prom soon and we're looking for dresses" I said.  
"Ah" She said nodding. "That whole section over there is for things like that." She said, pointing to the right of the store.  
"Thank you" I said, giving her one of my own smiles that Seth has grown to love.

"I'm going to try this on!" Kim said, picking up a dark blue dress.  
The dress Kim had picked up, was quiet beautiful.  
The top of it was tight, and the end was loose, and frilly. Which would look awesome when dancing. It was a one shouldered dress.  
"That dress looks awesome" I said to Leah, while looking through racks of dressed. Some of which looked like the grinch had been through them once or twice.  
"What?" She said, shock clear in her voice. "This dress, you actually like that thing?" She asked, pointing to the dress I haad just flipped through.  
"Egh! No, not that one. The one Kim had taken in with her"  
She shrugged "It was nice"  
"So" I started "What about that Jace dude, anything happen yet?" I asked, smiling widely at her.  
She blushed under my stair "We're going on a date tomorrow" She said, smiling widely.  
"Have anything to wear"  
She sighed, shaking her head 'no'  
"Well, we're both at a dress shop, we'll search for a dress for you too."  
She shook her head "I'm not into this whole dress shopping type of thing"  
"Suck it up" I said, turning to smile at her.

"Why isn't Kim out yet? It's been 10 minutes" I said looking around, not finding Kim anywhere.  
"Kim?" I said, walking where the cubicles of female changerooms are.  
I heard her sigh "Yes?"  
"Are you okay in there?"  
"No. And I'm not going to the prom" She said, sounding disappointed.  
"What?" I asked "Why not?"  
She opened the curtain, revealing the dress she had on.  
The dress showed her boobs, and by the sound of her voice, it looks like they have grown.  
The tight dress didn't complement her at all.  
"Um.. It looks.. Ah" Leah started, trying to find something that wouldn't sound a bit bitchy. "The colour suits" Leah offered.  
"Oh gee, thanks" Kim said, anger in her voice. "I'm not going, no way" She said shaking her head.  
"Maybe we can find you something? Something better"  
I nodded in agreement. "We're going over there" I said pointing down to the over side  
I heard her sigh.  
"You know that wasn't helping Leah" I said.  
"Well, what else was I suppose to say?" She shrugged "I don't know what to tell a pregnant women when she trys clothes on" Than she added "I didn't want to hurt her feelings"  
No that would be a big shock to the guys' but to me not so. I know what Leah is like.  
"Well we had better find her something, otherwise y'know. I can't go if she don't"  
"Why?"  
"Because if she don't go, than I won't want to. It won't be a prom without her"

"Kay, lets just keep looking" She said, flipping through racks of dresses.  
"This is no use. We might as well give up" Said Kim, going to sit on a chair near the window.

I was about to give up on Kim when I found a dress, that would look great on her. No matter what.  
"Hey Kim" I said, bringing the dress up."What about this one. It really doesn't matter if you have ah.. Big. Y'know. Try it on" I said handing her the purple dress I had found.

The dress really was beautiful. The straps were a little thick with silver over a part of them. It was really a beautiful dress. It went just above the knee's.

"Well?" I yelled to Kim.  
"It's perfect"  
"Stay here Leah. You don't get to see. If you see then so does Jared"  
She nodded thoughtfully.  
I walked down to the changerooms.  
"Let's see than" I said, walking into there  
"Whoa. It does suit you" I said smiling at her nodding in approval.  
"Let's buy it" She squealed, grabbing my hand and runnning toward the cash register, which held my dress for the moment.


	20. Chapter 20 AN

**I think I will be putting my story's on hold for a period of time, that I am not sure of. I know that I probably shouldn't be listening to what people say. But sometimes when people say things.. You get angry and upset. I think I will continue. I know I really shouldn't listen, and I'd like to thank you guys' for reviewing and reading my storys'. I probably still will be on, reading others' story's. And I will be focusing on my story that I am writing and my studys'. I guess I will be back once I got motivated to actually do it.**

Thanks,

Ms-Write-It  
Twitter: ms_write_it


	21. Chapter 21 Love

"Finally!" Said Seth's booming voice. "I missed you so much!" He said running up to me and sweeping me up into his arm's.  
"Seth" I giggled "I was only gone fo-"  
"3 hours and 23 minutes" He said matter-of-factly.  
"Awe, you counted down the minutes?"  
He nodded, biting his lip as if he was afraid that I was going to be freaked out by him, or think he was this crazy stalker guy.  
"That's cute" I said laughing, taking his hand in mine, our finger intertwining together.  
"I know you are. So do I get to see your dress?"  
"Pfft, yeah right. It's a surprise for the prom thingy dancy."  
His bottom lip jutted into a cute little pout.  
"Uh- uh. You've got to wait. Sorry." I poked my tongue childishly at him.

"Guys' gotta go. Kay? I will be back by 12. Nothing M15! Got it?"  
God, don't know where she got M15 from, it's not like we're doing 'it' or anywhere near the physicality of that.  
"Err... Got it?" I said, though I must admit it did come out like a frikin question.  
When I turned, Seth was blushing as he watched Leah's car descend into the distance.  
"What did Leah mean by 'M15' is she trying to imply something?" I asked Seth, raising an eyebrow.  
"I have no idea. Let's go inside and... Watch a movie, whatever you want. Then we could order pizza."  
"Eh" I said waving him off "Nah, I'm beat I already ate. Leah was hungry so we got Pizza"  
"Oh. You 'wanna watch a movie? We could watch anything you want."

I bit my lip "I'm really tired. We spent an hour walking around Port Angeles. Some of the dress shops there hold ugly dresses. We even found Leah a dress for her date. I think I just want to go to bed" Then as if on que, a yawn took over, making me cover my mouth with my hand.  
"Oh" Said Seth, frowning at me.  
"Come on Seth" I said grabbing his hand, rolling my eye's. As if I wouldn't take Seth with me, no way.  
As me and Seth walked hand in hand to my room Seth's voice erupted through the room. "Do you reckon she is having a boy or a girl. Kim, I mean?"  
"Err.. Don't know. Maybe a boy? You know the whole 'carry the wolf gene' throughour generation thing"  
He shrugged "I guess Leah is an example that there can be both boy and girl werewolves'. No one expected her to become one. Not even Sam"  
"Huh. I guess" I said as we turned into my room. You could actually see the floor now, I cleaned it up with the help of Seth- or me forcing him by the wrath of my puppy dog eye's. He caved! Huh, never underestimate the power of the imprint!  
"I'll be back, okay?" Seth said, going out of the room, not even kissing me. Huh. That never happens. Okay.  
I shrugged, his probably.. Nah, I don't have a clue what that boy is doing.

So, in sheer confusion and utter wondering, I pulled the covers up, allowing me some room to get in.  
It was quiet a wet day today, it ended up raining quiet bad as we got into Port Angeles.  
As I got into the covers, I pulled them up around me, cuddling up to my stuffed wolf that Seth had gotten me sometime throughout the week.  
"Back" Said Seth, walking into my room, a little cheerfully.  
"Where'd you go?" I asked looking directly at my wall, my back toward him.  
"I had to quickly see Sam, you okay?"  
"Yeah" I said, turning around to face him, making room. "You coming to bed?" I asked, moving over to give him some room.  
He smiled faintly, nodding at me.  
I smiled as he moved to lay next to me.  
As he layed down next to me, I could feel his heat, warming up the bed in an instant. He was even warming up my heart. All the time too, if I may say so myself.  
My whole life was I ment to fall in love with him? He was the only boy I ever had a crush on, the only guy I've ever loved. Except for my dad of course. But what am I suppose to do? They'll want to move later. And I couldn't just leave him! They couldn't make me. No way.

I snapped out of this trancy thing as his arm's wrapped around me, bringing me closer to his chest.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Well I guess my face was a little sad or angry.  
"It's just.." I said trailing off.  
"Just what?"  
"My parents' will end up moving again-" I didn't even get a chance to say anything as he started shaking.  
"What!" He said get off the bed, shakingly. "No you can't! You can't just leave me Amelia" He said shaking, his voice sad and broken even a little angry. Probably at my parents' and maybe even a little at me.  
"I know. I don't want to. I wan't to stay with y-you. Forever Seth" My voice sounded a little scared as I watched him shake. What if he were to phase infront of me? Would he hurt me?  
Then, I watched as he calmed down. His chest heaving up and down, his eye's closed.  
"I'm sorry" He said, looking down at me, his eye's full of emotion that seemed to be self hatred. "I- I've got to go" He said, starting to step away from me.  
But I wasn't going to have it. He wasn't going again. I spent most of the day with Leah and Kim, I need him.  
"No" I said, grabbing his fingertips, my hand gently going over them. "Please. Please don't go Seth. I don't want you to" I guess my voice was pleading because cracked, nodding at me.  
"I'm sorry. I- I just can't bear the thought of you leaving me at all. It. It's hurts to just think about you.. Leaving me. Promise me you won't. Please" His tone was pleading, just like the way mine was before.  
"I promise. I promise you Seth I will not leave you. Leaving you would... I would... I would rather die" I would too, I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me, or I doing the same.  
"Don't say that..." He said, looking at me.  
He came up to me, wrapping his arms around me in a swift movement, that I almost wouldn't of noticed it if he wasn't this close to me.  
"I love you Seth." I said, nustling my head against his chest.

* * *

**I'm not going to quit on you guys'. I have thought about it and this is what I have say: (Language is bad)**

I honestly don't give a flying fuck if you don't like my story. And I have quiet the idea as to who this I DONT CARE person is.  
Seriously if you 'don't care' then fuck off, because I do care. I care a lot. And writing is the only thing I will ever want to actually do, along with being a teacher.  
You may think I can't write, but that's you.  
And yes, I don't give my all.

Sorry everyone, and thank you to all those people who reviewed for me.  
Please keep it up.


	22. Chapter 22 Years Gone By

****

****

Hey guys' so I am thinking about this being the last chapter of this story. I may be able to fit another chapter in if you want it. 5 reviews or more and you get an extra chapter? Lol. So, I hope you like the maybe-last chapter.

Last chapter:

_"What's wrong?" He asked. Well I guess my face was a little sad or angry._

_"It's just.." I said trailing off._  
_"Just what?"_  
_"My parents' will end up moving again-" I didn't even get a chance to say anything as he started shaking._  
_"What!" He said get off the bed, shakingly. "No you can't! You can't just leave me Amelia" He said shaking, his voice sad and broken even a little angry. Probably at my parents' and maybe even a little at me._  
_"I know. I don't want to. I wan't to stay with y-you. Forever Seth" My voice sounded a little scared as I watched him shake. What if he were to phase infront of me? Would he hurt me?_  
_Then, I watched as he calmed down. His chest heaving up and down, his eye's closed._  
_"I'm sorry" He said, looking down at me, his eye's full of emotion that seemed to be self hatred. "I- I've got to go" He said, starting to step away from me._  
_But I wasn't going to have it. He wasn't going again. I spent most of the day with Leah and Kim, I need him._  
_"No" I said, grabbing his fingertips, my hand gently going over them. "Please. Please don't go Seth. I don't want you to" I guess my voice was pleading because cracked, nodding at me._  
_"I'm sorry. I- I just can't bear the thought of you leaving me at all. It. It's hurts to just think about you.. Leaving me. Promise me you won't. Please" His tone was pleading, just like the way mine was before._  
_"I promise. I promise you Seth I will not leave you. Leaving you would... I would... I would rather die" I would too, I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me, or I doing the same._  
_"Don't say that..." He said, looking at me._  
_He came up to me, wrapping his arms around me in a swift movement, that I almost wouldn't of noticed it if he wasn't this close to me._

_"I love you Seth." I said, nustling my head against his chest._

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER (Amelia is 17)**

Oh my god, oh my god. What on Earth do I do?  
Shit, shit, shit, shit. What on Earth am I suppose to tell him? "Hey Seth, guess what? I think I am pregnant. Surprise! Bet ya weren't expecting that, were ya?"  
Ha, right. Like I could do that.  
Shit. That is the only word I can find going through my head. Well a repetation of that.  
"God, relax Abbey. Far out, your going to have a heart attack." That was the one and only Leah Clearwater, telling me to relax hah! I doubt I am going to 'relax' I have the symptoms of pregnancy and she is telling me to 'relax' Pfft. Yeah right.  
"We'll find out wether your pregnant or not in..." She glanced at the timer that sat innocently on the basin. "A minute and a half. Huh. Time flys when your having fun right?"  
"Ha. Ha. Ha" Humorless thrived in every word I said, I found nothing funny about this. Not one thing. Right now, I feeling like getting up and slapping Leah in the face. She is making me nervous. God.  
"Leah." I said "Shut up" I used my fingers to try an process my point that this wasn't a laughing situation, not even a joking one. "I'm this close to freaking out. So please s-"  
"You know I am only joking, don't you?" She sighed, sitting her ass next to me on the bath tub. I am just happy. I might be an aunt! I've always wanted to be one. And to have my own kids' but. With all this werewolf stuff. I can't"  
"Awe, Leah. You'll be a great aunt. I promise" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder's, leaning into her lazily. Nervously waiting for that damn timer.  
"You think-" A persistent buzzing ended her sentence for her.  
"Uh-Oh." Biting my lip I said that, not wanting to really read over it.  
"Okay after 3" I felt her hand slide in mine in support. "One". . . "Two"... I could tell she was taking it slow for me. "Three"

In the blink of an eye... Seriously. She had it in her hand, holding it up in the air for me and her to see.  
"Open you god damn eye's Amelia. Seriously. I'm not looking until you do. I'm not going to be the first one to find out wether or not your pregnant. I shouldn't even be the secon-"  
"Don't go!" My grip on her hand turned into a death grip, not wanting her to leave. She isn't going to leave me is she? She fucking better not, otherwise I will kick her up the ass if she takes a foot out that door.  
"I'm not, but if Seth asks how come he wasn't the second one to know your telling him you went on your knees and begged me to stay, your hand up-"  
"Leah. No. I will tell him I asked you to stay I'm not saying I begged. Honey that's not my style. You should know that."  
"Whatever. Read it.

**Third Persons View.**

The girls' didn't know that Seth was standing there in the hall dumb founded by what he was hearing. Never did he imagine that tender age of 17 that he would be a father. But then again, he isn't sure. It could be negative. He might not be a father just yet.  
But the thing that hurt him the most was why Amelia didn't come to him to say "I think I am pregnant" at the least.  
He found himself sliding down the wall in confusion, happy and even little hurt. Hurt she didn't come to him in the least.  
"Oh my God" he knew that voice from anywhere. Abbey's. He would know it in any part of this entire world, and even beyond. He would respond to it, even if he died. Amelia would occasionally hit Seth for even saying something like that, she hated him talking about death. Death and his don't mix. In fact it's un-healthy mixture to her. She knew if Seth were to even be hurt she would be destroyed, her heart would crumble into a million shards of rock.  
"It's positive. I'm.. I'm going to be a.. A.. Mother. What will Seth think?" He voice was pitched octaves higher then her normal tone. She honestly thought Seth would be angry with her. Unhappy about what was happening. But the thought went threw her head. I would still have the baby. No one could stop me. Probably not even Seth. She knew within he heart even if that was deep, deep down that Seth would never leave her. He would always be there like he was when he grandma died or even when he dog Spot died. He held her. He was always there through out her childhood.  
"And I'm going to be an aunt." He could tell that Leah, his sister was happy, and even smiling right now through sincerity.  
It was positive now, he was going to be a dad. He would be able to hold this baby wether or not it was a boy or girl. He would be able to hold the baby within his arms carefully. Cherish every moment he had with the baby. He would protect it like he protects Amelia. Even if it is a stupid thing. He would still be there.

Leah held onto Abbey as she cried into her shoulder. Wether it was happy tears or sad tears she didn't know. But she knew, knowing Amelia most of her life that she did want this. She wanted this with Seth. She wanted a baby even if she didn't know that yet. And even if that sounds weird she still believed that.  
Leah in some terms wished that this was her. Having a baby, she always wanted one, even when she was with Sam. But now, more then ever. She has found someone who cares about her, even more than Sam had.  
She doesn't know if she can get pregnant, neither her or her imprint have 'done it' in shallower terms. She wants to wait for marriage, even if that sounds weird, but it sounds write to her, and even him. Leah was never a religious type.  
But it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, as long as she and her imprint is happy. And the ones she loves.  
She even learned to forgive Sam for what he had done to her. For awhile she really didn't want to trust any other man. Afraid that he was going to leave her. That's why she never liked getting attached to the pack, because when they got to close, what if they left her and broke her heart like Sam once had. She even learnt to forgive Emily, who was just like a sister, and even closer then that. Closer then a best friend. Emily was never conniving but someone who understood. Days after Sam left her for good for Emily, she couldn't even look at her cousin, couldn't think about her, couldn't even help the hate that boiled up inside of her, ready to explode. She wouldn't even the calls Emily sent her way. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat. Wouldn't drink. But instead of losing weight, she gained it. Well it turned into muscle, and one day she saw Sam and Emily together, and then she felt herself stretching, hurting, boiling was one of many feelings she felt. Hate was one that stood in her way. Then she heard him. Sam. And she lost it. She was thinking profanities in her head, trying to kill him, to rip him from limb to limb. But who held her back? The pack, while Sam stood there looking sad and miserable. Then she wished the pack had let her go. Now she is kinda glad she didn't destroy him completely. He proved to be a very good pack brother, always supportive in a friendly way. Kind of like Seth. But Seth was better, even better. She would always love her little Bro.  
Sam always said to her that she would always be apart of his family. And even Emily said that. The pack welcomed her imprint with open arm's. Okay well more like open smiles.

She just sat there, within Leah's embrace. She didn't know what to think. There was a mix in between happy and even a little sad. A little sad because she didn't know how Seth was going to react.  
Happy, sad, overjoyed, angry. She just wanted him. She wanted him to be in her arm's. She even wanted to be in his arm's where she seemed to belong. Where she know's she belongs.  
"Amelia? Leah." Was Seth voice, brightening the situation that was with held in the bathroom.  
"Baby" Seth said, falling to his knees next to her. His knees hitting the cold tiles as soft as he could. But he was worried for her. She was embraced in his sister's arm's. Leah held Abbey close to her, he could see that it was fairly tight, but not tight enough to hurt his only love. Amelia.  
"Amelia, baby? Come here" He held out his arm's expecting her to make her way there, but she didn't. She just mumbled something intellgable into Leah's chest.  
"What? What's wrong? Are you angry with me?" Seth was worried, what if she was angry at him for making her pregnant, he didn't think he'd be able to handle that. To handle her being angry with him. He just wanted her in his arm's where he knew she was safe, and always would be.  
"I'm pregnant" Her voice held clarafication, as if that was what she had said before, mixed in with a little bit of sobbing.  
"I know. Shh. It'll be okay. I love you, and that's all that matters to me." He said it with clarity, not even a bit of lying in his voice. That was the truth. He was happy. Overjoyed in fact. He got to be a dad. A father!  
"Your not upset?" She said, entirely surprised by that, although she had tears streaking down her face.  
Seth answered as honestly as he could. "Yes" He said, he was upset, but not by her pregnancy, he couldn't be more overjoyed.  
That just made Amelia cry, a lot. Shrinking into Leah's arm's.  
Leah shot him a look that said 'your a fucking pig' Seth knew or her looks by now. She had over a 100 of them.  
"No. Abbey. I'm not upset about you being pregnant. I couldn't be more happy." His hands went forward, in a pleading type of way, as if he wanted her to understand his points. He grabbed her hands in his, attempting to find her attention.  
"I'm upset that you didn't tell me. I love you Abbey, nothing can change that. Not even this baby." He lifted her hand in his, his lips placing a chaste kiss on the very top of her hand.

This had seemed to get her attention as she turned her head slowly toward him, sniffing back her tears that seemed to be spilling out.  
"Oh, I love you Seth" She sobbed, voluntarily swinging herself forward into his arm's. She knew, no matter what that he'd always be there to catch her. She knew that, everyone of the pack knew that. Sue knew that even Charlie, his knew stepfather knew that.

Seth was surprised by her movement, but happily caught her, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer into his chest. Glad to finally have the one thing he absolutely loves in this whole entire world. Well he loves his mom to. But that didn't count because he would always love his mom and Leah and even Em and Clare, his wonderful cousins.  
"I will always love you" Those words were true, no matter what she would always love this werewolf for him and his qualitys. And not for what shallow girls would call filled out. She loved him for him.


	23. Chapter 23 Happy Endings

********

So, this is the real last chapter. I got quiet a few reviews and thought 'Hey, one more chapter will not hurt. So here. The absolute official chapter. If you'd like another story than please vote on the poll I have running.

"Mommy, mommy. Wake up! Wake up!" I found persistent jumping happening on the bed. "You to daddy, wake up!"

"Joshua, Poppy" Seth growled playfully at our beautiful twins who just turned 4 2 weeks ago. I actually shedded a tear then. My little baby's are growing up!  
"Argh! Mommy hewp!" Poppy giggled, running over to me only for Seth to pick her up gently. "Joshie! Hewp!"  
Both Seth and I know that Joshua is a tad bit protective of his sister, so he came bounding over to Seth, sucking in his chest, trying to measure up to Seth's abnormal height.  
I felt a chuckle escape my mouth, and I pressed my hand to it, trying to muffle the laughter.  
"It's on little man" Seth said jokingly, passing me Poppy lovingly.

I watched as Josh, tried pushing his daddy, only to find it was like a wall. Confused he started punching his chest with his little fist.

"Awe, thanks for the massage Josh. How about we get some breakfast though, huh?"  
I watched as my son gave his daddy a angry look which then got replaced by a huge smile as he lifted hi arm's up motioning for Seth to pick him up.

Over the years we've all became a family. Emily had her kids with Sam.. And to everyone's surprise Leah had her kids too.  
We've always been a family, the whole wolf pack. They found there way into both my and my kid's hearts. I would never change what I have with Seth for anything in the world. Nor would I change the relationship that I have with the pack for anything in this world. The pack have kept us all strong, together we're always humbled with each other's presences.

I remember Seth getting pissed off with Embry.. Let's just say he imprinted on our little girl Poppy. She can't stand to be away from him. He loves her, but both Seth and I know that it's in a very different way. Not how I love Seth or how Seth loves me.. But in the big brother type way. We knew that they would both have a happy ending like I and Seth, and we hope the same for Joshua, the next generation of werewolves. As for the others' I hope every day that they find their soulmate and have that happy ending that all good people she have. Why wouldn't fate let them have all their happy endings? After they have put their lives at risk to save everyone elses.

Happy endings is were it will all end, it what I will get to experience. It's what Joshia will experience and what my little poppy will.  
As a mother, I can't wait for all the little things that makes it worth while.  
The first meeting of their dates/ soulmate.  
The talks.  
And just every family moment we have together.

I know I will always cherish my family, and my extended family to.

I will always love you...


End file.
